A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Alice and Blood are a mysterious couple. The only thing they have in common is that they hate each others guts, but what if out of that hatered a secret love bloomed between them? Would everybody accept their love? Or would they fight to have her to themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Hello everyone I am knew to the Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice but I've read it and love it. So I decided to make a story. I hope you enjoy please review also this takes place after chapter 25 when Alice practiced dancing for the ball but decided not to come because of Blood.**

A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever

Chapter 1

I'm Not Going And That's Final

Alice's P.O.V.

Sigh it's so boring today Julius doesn't need or "want" any help and there's nothing to do. I can't go to the Queen's castle because Peter will bug the crap out off me not to mention Ace to but he's probably lost in the forest somewhere damn so now I can't explore some parts of wonderland.

I don't want to go to the amusement park because Gowland will probably play the violin/cello/what ever it turns into. I can't go to the market since I have no more money so I'm just stuck in my room. I can't believe this happened to me.

It all started back in my world. I, Alice Liddell, was just taking a nice nap with my sister, Lorina Liddell, then this white rabbit comes out of nowhere. He tries to make me follow him but I thought it was a dream so I ignored it and tried to go back asleep. He then transforms into a human picks me up then jumps into a hole I didn't know we even had.

Then we landed in Wonderland. This crazy bizarre world where everyone is MAD and has clocks instead of hearts. He makes me drink liquid from a bottle and now I can't get home until I beat the game meaning fill the bottle back up.

I take it out from my pocket and look at it. It was ¼ filled up. I realized that it fills up when I interact or talk to people in this world. Maybe I should stay and live here. I mean anyone would be happy to live in a world where everybody loves you.

I wonder why I don't… maybe because no one really loves me except for one back in my world. I had a family of 5. Me, my mom, my dad, my little sister, and Lorina. My mother died a couple of years ago. My dad, depressed, worked all the time to try to forget her.

My little sister hated me since I didn't cry at mommy's funeral so she doesn't talk to me anymore. The only one who loved me was my older sister Lorina. Even though I should hate her I can't seem to.

You see I used to have a boyfriend I loved very much but he left me for another woman who happened to be my sister. Maybe that's why I don't like this world because I promised myself to never love again after what he did to me.

I intend to keep that promise but its hard when your surrounded by hot guys plus one of them looking like my ex. Blood Dupre he looks exactly like my ex-boyfriend but he hates me. He even tried to kill me just because I saw his secret date with him and the Queen of Hearts Vivaldi.

He literately choked me when I told him about it. He let go though when I said I feel sorry for Vivaldi for having such a lover. Why is love so hard? Why can't you just meet your perfect match in the beginning of your life?

I thought my ex was the one. We did everything together including um you know… (sex). It was his idea (that I agreed with) and we only did it once (I wonder how many times he did it with my sister). I was naïve back then thinking he was the one.

Now I'm thinking that "the one" might be in this world. I just hope it's not Peter White (I mean I love it when he turns into a rabbit but he's annoying in human form). Or the twins Tweedle Dee and Dum (I mean there children plus I would have to pick only one of them then the other might kill the other one to get me).

Let's see Mary Gowland looks way to old for me (even if he owns an amusement park). Boris Airay might be nice (when he doesn't make me hold guns) but his cat ears and tails are to weird for me. Plus he likes guns and fighting even though he doesn't care if he dies because he can come back to life but I told him it would be the same Boris I know.

Ace maybe. Even though he gets lost all the time because he refuses to accept his destiny and kills people just to get one clock. Julius Monrey I don't know. He lets me live with him for free and I (try to) help him with the clocks and make him coffee.

In Wonderland everyone has a clock instead of a heart (I'm the only person with a heart). When someone dies their clock stops and its Julius's job to fix them and make it movie again. They come back to live after he does that (even though I've never seen it happen).

That's the reason almost everybody in Wonderland hates him. It's Ace's job to retrieve those clocks because some people don't want to live forever. That's the reason almost everybody in Wonderland hates him. If you destroy a person's clock you can't come back to life.

That's a dangerous crime in Wonderland which leads me to Elliot March. He destroyed his friends clock so he got locked up. Blood Dupre broke him out so now he serves him. Elliot is cute and has super fluffy ears but he's so violent.

Blood Dupre… well if he didn't try to kill me I would tell you about him but he did so I won't. Did I miss anyone…oh yah Nightmare. Now there's a weird one. I only see him in my dreams or nightmares and I think he's connected to my world somehow.

Well now I think I've caught you up to speed except that Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts, is throwing a ball. I want to go but can't because Blood will be going there and I'm trying to avoid him now. Not forever but you know until the bottle fills up and I leave this place and never come back.

Well not never I would like to come back you know just to see everyone again maybe I'll talk to Blood then.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

I looked at the door. "Come in" I said. Julius walked in. "Do you have a moment" he said. I sat up in my bed and nodded. He walked over and sat next to me in my bed. "So" I said to Julius he was awfully quiet. "Have you heard about the ball the Queen's having" he said.

"Yah" I said. "Are you going?" he said. "No" I said. "Is it because of Blood Dupre" he said. What how did he know that? "Who told you?" I said. "Well Gowland called and said that the servants were showing you how to dance then Elliot mentioned Blood's name then you left" he said.

I didn't respond. "Either way you are going to the ball" he said. "What! Why?" I shouted. He looked at me "Because you really want to go don't you Alice" he said to me. Huh? "Alice don't let Blood or anyone stop you from doing what you really want to do. Besides your not going to stay here forever you said so yourself so make memories of us and Wonderland so you won't forget that we love you" Julius said.

What Julius said does make since but "we love you" I said raising an eyebrow. "Um you know Peter and Ace and you know" he said blushing a little. "If you want I'll be your escort" he said. I laughed "I'll think about it" I said.

"Very well then" he said and started walking towards the door. "Oh and Julius" I said. "Yes?" he said. "Thanks" I said. He smiled then went out and closed the door. Maybe Julius was right. Maybe I should go to the ball wear a sexy dress with Julius as my escort that'll get Blood jealous wait no I don't want to make him jealous I want to avoid him all night especially eye contact.

There's something about his eyes that…appeal to me, draws me in. Maybe if he was more like… no what am I doing? I shouldn't compare. Even if there faces look alike. That's exactly what Blood said I would do. Aargh this is so hard so I won't worry about it.

What will I wear to the ball? I only have one outfit and no money. I know maybe the Queen will help me even if it does mean I'll have to see…Peter. I'll do anything for Blood…wait I mean I'll do anything to make Blood jealous… Wait no uugh I'm just going to leave now.

I walked downstairs. "Alice where are you going?" Julius said. "To beg the Queen to let me borrow a dress for the ball be back later" I said then walked out. I started walking through the forest but I kinda got lost which I hate because every time I get lost I always see "Oh hey Alice where you headed to" Ace said.

"Oh to Vivaldi's Castle" I said. "Oh really me too let's go together" he said then grabbed my hand and started dragging me with him. "Wait I just came from this way" I said. "Oh well this way" he said then changed directions.

"ACE" I screamed this was going to take a while. Once Ace finally let me go we started walking, I hope, in the right direction. "So Alice why do you want to see the Queen" he said. "To ask for a gown" I said.

"So your going to the ball" he asked his eyes sparkling. "Hmmh" I hummed. "Yes so do you have a date or escort" he said. "Hmm well Julius offered but I didn't answer" I said. "Wow he must really love you Alice and you must love him to, to think about his offer. I'm jealous I might have to…"

"ACE I do NOT LOVE JULIUS and were you about to say kill because if you were I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN" I yelled. "Uh no Alice uh I was going to say might have to uh congratulate him yah that's right for asking you" Ace said.

"Oh well that's good and don't worry Julius is just a friend, a special one" I said. Ace walked up to me and hugged me. "Ace wh-what are y-you doing" I said blushing. His head was on my chest. "Am I special too" Ace said.

My heart started racing. "Alice your heart is beating fast…Am I doing this?" he said. "No now could you please let go" I said struggling. "Not until you answer" he said. "Yes alright yes you're a special person to me" I said.

"Good" he said smiling then let me go. I started walking away. "Alice…Alice wait…slow down" Ace said trying to catch up with me. Right Ace was being as annoying as Peter, I'd rather be with Peter than him right now and it looks like I'll get my wish because up ahead laid the Queen's Castle.

**BlackLynx17: Well I hoped you enjoyed my first Alice story PLEASE REVIEW XD THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Those Are My Carrot Cookies

**BlackLynx17: Hey thanks for all your review. It meant a lot XD Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and please review **

Chapter 2

Those Are My Carrot Cookies

**(lolz XD)**

Alice's P.O.V.

Ace and I walked into the castle. We went through the doors and found the Queen sitting on her throne with Peter beside her. "ALICE OH ALICE I KNEW YOU LOVED ME YOU CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO SEE ME" Peter yelled jumping up to get me but Vivaldi caught him by his collar and pulled him back.

"Actually Peter I'm here to see Vivaldi NOT YOU" I said. "Alice" Peter said and started to cry. It didn't bother me I knew they were fake. "Ace, Peter leave us and go help the other servants with the ball" Vivaldi said. "Yes my Queen" they said and left us.

"What is it that you need from us our dear Alice" Vivaldi said getting up from her seat and walking towards me. "I was wondering if you would let me borrow a dress for you wonderful ball" I said,

"Yes it will be wonderful and it would be a shame if you came looking like that" she said. What's wrong with the way I look? "Come come Alice we shall take your measurements servants come forth" Vivaldi said. "Yes my Queen" a servant said.

"Take our Alice's measurements" she said. "Right away please come with us Alice" the servant said. "Huh ok" I said and followed her. "In here…yes now take off your dress" she said. "WHAT? WHY?" I said.

"If you want the measurements to be accurate you have to take them off" she said. I looked around all the servants were girls so I took it off. "Ok now stay still" she said. She put this measuring tape around me. "Hahahahahahaha" I laughed.

"Stay still" she said. "Haha I haha can't haha it tickles" I laughed. "Girls come help me" she said and they had to hold me down for them to finish. It took forever but when they were done they let me dress back up and took me back to the Queen.

"We will make the dress for you Alice but you will need to stay here for fitting" she said. "Oh thank you but if I am to stay over can I get a few things from the Clock Tower" I said. "Yes now hurry" she said. "Right away" I said and left headed back.

When I got there I saw Julius at his usual desk fixing clocks. "Hey Julius" I said then walked up to my room. I found a backpack and packed my nightgown, a few books, and my toothbrush. I walked back down stairs.

"Where are you going Alice?" Julius said. "Staying over the Queens castle till the ball I'll come back to pick you up at 7 be ready ok?" I said. "I thought I was going to be your escort" Julius said. "Haha you will "I said. "So you're going with me" he said. "Yes Julius so be ready bye" I said then hurried out the door.

Weird I'm blushing. When Julius asked if I'll go with him he smiled and said it with such a kind voice. "Hey Alice where yah headed" Boris said jumping out a tree. "Ahhh" I screamed. "Wow Alice calm down its me" Boris said. "DON'T DO THAT" I yelled.

I started walking away "Where you going?" Boris said catching up with me. "To the Queens Castle" I said. "Why" he said. "Because she's helping me get ready for the ball" I said. "So your going?" he said. "Yah I'm going" I said.

"With who cuz you know I could" "Sorry Boris Julius already asked me first" I said. "Aw well will you dance with me first then" he said. "I did ask you first right?" he added. I thought about it "yah you did alright Boris I'll dance with you first" I said.

"Yes whoo hoo thanks Alice" Boris said jumping up and down. He then kissed me on the cheek "see you there" he said then left. I was blushing a lot so much I think my hands were read to. It's not the first time I've been kissed on the cheek but still.

I took a deep breath and relaxed then started walking towards the castle. I'm glad Boris is happy though.

Mad Hatter's Mansion

Normal P.O.V.

Blood was sitting in his library doing paperwork like always but something was different. "Come on we got to talk to the Boss" "No I already know" "But its about sister Alice" "I know but Blood will get angry if you tell him" and the whispers went on till Blood had enough. "Elliot, Dee, Dum get in here NOW" he said.

They all rushed through the door and stood infront of his desk. "Sorry Blood I tried to" "Elliot shut up Dee Dum what seems to be the problem" he said. "Well is it true" "That sister Alice wont be at the ball" Dee and Dum said. Blood dropped his pen.

"You'll make her go right Boss" Dee said. "Yah I wanna dance with sister" Dum said. "Me too" Dee said. "Elliot explain" Blood said. "Well Blood- I mean Boss it seems Alice will not be attending" he said.

Blood's P.O.V.

She will not be present there. "Why" I said. Yes why wont my Alice not be attending. "Well that's the part I didn't want to tell you it seems she's not coming because your coming sir" Elliot said. Wait… Because of ME she's not coming should I "Dee, Dum… Dee, Dum… Dee, Dum there you guys are" the pink cat said and came into MY library.

"How'd you get in?" Elliot yelled. "Oh easily your gates were wide open" Boris said. Damn Dee, Dum that's a cut out of your paychecks. "And what are you eating… huh are those MY CARROT COOKIES" Elliot yelled again man I should but a mussel for him.

"Uh no" Boris said hiding the cookies behind his back. Real slick "YOU BASTERD PREPARE TO" Elliot said pulling out his gun but he couldn't finish because Dee and Dum pushed him out the way.

"Boris is it true" "That sister isn't coming to the ball" they said. "Who told you that?" he said. "Elliot" they said at the same time and pointed at him. Elliot was on the floor face down. "Well Alice or sister is going to the ball and I'm dancing with her first" he said.

What did he just say? "Aw no fair" Dee said. "I wanna dance with Alice too" Dum said. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Boris. "Come again" I said. "Hey I'm just dancing with her point the gun at Julius he's her escort" Boris said. That's it I pulled the trigger.

He dodged it. "Well I see I've overstayed my welcome bye Dee, Dum" Boris said then jumped out a window. "Elliot finish the paperwork Dee, Dum guard the gates NOW" I said. Dee, and Dum ran out the room and Elliot ran to my desk.

I walked out the room. Alice is going to the ball without me. First she wasn't going to go because of me and now she's going without me and with Julius!

Damn if Ace didn't come that time Julius would be died and Alice would be with me.

No I'm not jealous more like furious or mad yes mad. Alice Liddell you make Blood Dupre mad but not at you, but about you. Maybe its because everyone loves her that's why I keep denying it.

I mean she's an outsider. Everyone loves outsiders but that's the part I hate. Everyone HAS to love an outsider. Maybe that's the reason I keep making her angry. Maybe is she wasn't an outsider and everyone didn't love her we could be together.

Yes I love Alice but we cant be together. I don't know if I love you because I have to or because I want to. It's the same for you to. You don't know if you love me for me or because of your ex. We really are a twisted pair. Some may call us mad.

Alice dear I will deal with you in do time but till then I must prepare for the ball and think of a plan to win you over.

**BlackLynx17: Hii people thanks for reading please REVIEW BYE**


	3. I'm Late, I'm Late

**BlackLynx17: Sorry its been a while I haven't had a computer near me in months but I hope you enjoy please review**

A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever

Chapter 3

I'm Late, I'm Late

Alice's P.O.V.

It's been two days since I've been in the castle. It's been the same every morning they measure and fit me into my dress in the morning, have tea with Vivaldi in the afternoon, then avoid Peter and Ace till dinner time then I go to bed.

Today is my last day here. My dress is finished and beautiful and I'm just sitting in my room. Tomorrow is the big day, the day of the ball. I wonder how it will go? I hope smoothly I don't want to embarrass myself infront of all of Wonderland especially Blood.

Huh I mean uh uugh why can't I get him out of my head? Blood Dupre I'd like to think the only reason I like or even think of him is because of my ex but there's something else about him something different. Maybe because he's the head of the mafia, or because he owns almost half of Wonderland, or maybe because he is he. That doesn't make any sense but my ex wouldn't do anything Blood does especially try and kill me.

Blood when did I start thinking about you so much? I should stop already he already has a lover. A lover that is the Queen of Wonderland and is giving me a dress and letting me spent the night over for free.

I should at least try and forget about these feelings for Blood for her. She would probably yell "OFF WITH HER HEAD" if she knew I loved Blood. NO I don't love him like him wait uugh this is difficult.

Maybe it's because of my pride that I can't admit that maybe I'm in love with Blood but it hurts so much because the image of Blood and Vivaldi haunts me. They look so perfect together just like… just like Lorina and him. I guess even in another world I'm still the odd one out. I must be pretty pathetic to be dumped by the same (different) guy in two different worlds. Not that me and Blood dated just a figure of speech.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" I said. Peter walked in "never mind stay out" I said. "Aw but Alice I only see you at dinner it's like your purposely avoiding me" he said. "Really I haven't noticed" I said sarcastically.

"Please Alice can I sleep with you?" Peter said. "No now go" I said. Then Peter transformed into his cute rabbit form. "Pwease Alice" he said. Maybe it was because of his cute rabbit eyes or because of his whiskers or because of his long rabbit ears but for some strange reason I said "Ok."

He smiled and hopped into bed so cute. "But you have to stay in that form got it you can't do what you did last time ok" I said. "Anything for you Alice" he said. "Night Peter" I said as we got into the covers and I turned off the lights. "Night Alice" he said.

I tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Just when I was about to Peter had to say something. "Alice" he said. "What Peter I'm trying to go to sleep" I said. "Do you want to stay in Wonderland" he said. I opened my eyes.

Ever since I've been here I've wanted to go back but now it's different. I have people who love me here. In the other world only Lorina loves me. "If I stay here in Wonderland would you be happy" I said. I don't know why but when I'm with Peter it reminds me of Lorina.

"Yes extremely" he said. "Even if I was with another" I said. If I stay here I'm going to have to pick someone to be with. I can't or at least don't want to be lonely forever and there is a low chance it will be Peter.

Peter was quiet for the longest time. I thought he had fallen asleep until he answered "Yes Alice even if you were with another as long as you're here, as long as I can see you happy I'll be happy" he said. Wow Peter really does love me. I put my arms around him and pulled him close. "Thank you Peter" I said and kissed his head then fell asleep.

The Next Morning

When I woke up I didn't feel the warmth I felt last night. I looked Peter was gone and in his place was a letter. It said…

_Alice,_

_Had to help Vivaldi finish decorating for the ball. Take a bath then the servants will help you with your make up and dress love you _

–_Love Your Peter_

Aw Peter… wait did he say make up. NOO I hate wearing make up it's so girly. Maybe that's the reason he broke up with me. Oh well I should get over it…if that's possible…for me.

Oh well one problem at a time. Knock, Knock. "Miss Alice your bath is ready" a servant said. "Coming" I said and left. My bath was really relaxing I really needed that. After I was done the maids made me follow them to this room that had thousands of make up products and a huge mirror.

It felt like hours till they we finished with me. Next they helped me put on my dress and fix my hair. (Dress and hair look exactly like the one in chapter 28).

It was 6 when they were finally done. "Thank you Vivaldi for everything" I said. "Your welcome Alice it was our pleasure" she said. "Ok I'll be back got to pick up my escort" I said then left. I was walking through the forest watching my every step.

I'm not used to walking in heels because I always fall which is exactly what I did. It seems I tripped and was falling. I closed my eyes for the impact but it never came. Instead I felt two warm arms around me.

"Oh thanks for catching me um BLOOD?" I said when I looked up and saw him. I immediately got up and straighten myself up. I looked at him. He was wearing a white tuxedo with spades, hearts, clover, and diamonds on it.

He didn't have his hat or cane with him but I had to admit he was hot. "Like what you see" he said smirking. I blushed "no I mean what you are doing here" I said. "Apparently catching you" he said.

That's it I started walking away towards the Clock Tower. "Where are you going?" he said. "To get my date" I said wait why did I say date Julius is my escort. "Hmm Julius is your date I thought you would beg me to be your date because I look so much like your ex" he said.

"Just because you look like him doesn't mean you are him besides aren't you suppose to be with your girlfriend" I said. Blood walked up to me. "And who would that be" he said. I was scared to say it.

He might actually kill me this time but I had to say something I couldn't let him win. "Vivaldi" I said and looked at him. His face was exactly the same emotionless but what he did surprised me. He started laughing. "WHAT!" I said. "It seems Alice is jealous" he said.

"Huh no I'm not!" I yelled. "Then why didn't you ask me even if I was dating Vivaldi" he said. "Because…because I couldn't do that to Vivaldi" I said she's been so nice to me. "Ah why couldn't you?" he said.

"Because…because…" I said. "Because" he said. "Because I'm not like my sister" I said. Gasp I couldn't believe I just said that.

All this time I loved my sister and wanted to be like her even after she stole my boyfriend but I finally realize she took him from me and didn't even apologize. She didn't even care as long as she was happy. Do I really still want to be like her?

"Well it seems like you wont have to" he said. "Why?" I said. "Because were not dating" he said. "Huh your not then why did you try and kill me when I mentioned it last time" I said. "Because…" he said. "Because…" I said.

"Because I was surprised and thought you knew but you didn't you jumped to conclusion and it seemed you were wrong" he said. "Knew what?" I said. He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it. "You will know in due time Alice" he said and chuckled.

I didn't get it but I was concentrating where his hand was. "So it seems Julius is your escort and Boris is your first dance" he said. "How you know about that?" I said. "A little cat told me" he said.

"So" I said what was his point. "So it seems now I have to be your last dance" Blood said. "Huh why" I said. "Dear Alice you don't expect me to sit back and watch you dance with all those other men especially looking like that" he said kissing my hair.

"Ah whose jealous now" I said smirking. He turned around. "See you at the ball Alice" he said then walked away into the night. Huh oh no now I'm late with meeting Julius DAMN YOU BLOOD DUPRE.

I started running towards the Clock Tower. When I got there I knocked on the door. Julius opened it. He was wearing a black tuxedo. "Right on time you look…lovely" he said.

I blushed a little. "thanks" I said. "Ready to go" he said holding out an arm for me. "Yes" I said and put my arm through his. Then we started walking towards the ball.

**BlackLynx17: Well I hoped you enjoyed please review sorry it took so long**


	4. The Ball

**BlackLynx17: Sorry guys it's been so long but here's the fourth chapter of my story**

A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever

Chapter 4

We arrived at the Queen's Castle. It was so different than a couple hours ago. There was lights and food and music and dancing. "Amazing huh?" Julius said. "Yah it is" I said. "You regret coming" he said. "No I'm happy I came" I said. "So what do you want to do first eat or dance?" Julius said. "Well I pr-" "ALICE" Boris yelled. I turned around and saw him running towards me with Gowland. He was wearing a black suit and instead of his usually pink boa it was black. "Alice are you ready? Huh? Huh?" Boris said. "Wait a second Julius I-" "ALICE you promised to dance with me first" Boris said. "Huh?" Julius said. "A while ago I told Boris I would dance with him first since I was going to the ball with you sorry" I said.

"It's all good Alice I'll hang with Julius until you kids are done come Julius lets get a drink" Gowland said and dragged him away. "That was very nice of him" I said. "Yah I had to beg him to do it that" Boris said. "Why?" I said. "Because I wanted us to dance without interuptions" Boris said. I blushed "thanks Boris" i said. He smiled "Come on they've started playing a new song" Boris said and grabbed my hand. We walked onto the dance floor and started dancing. "Your doing well Alice" he said. "Thanks Boris" I said. "You also look pretty" he said.

I blushed "you do to" I said. As we were dancing I looked around for Blood. "Alice" Boris said. I was still looking for Blood. "Uh huh" I said. "I love you" he said. What? I looked at him then he kissed me. My eyes widened. He kissed me but for only a second. We were both blushing furouisly. "What was that for?" i said looking to see if anyone saw that. "Last time i told you that you didnt believe me so I had to prove it this time" he said. I didnt know what to say. I mean when a boy confesses to you what do you say.

I was planning on saying something but "Boris no hogging sister" Dee said. "Yah your song ended already it's our turn" Dum said. "Oh sorry guys thank you Alice for dancing with me good bye" he said then walked away. "Ok who will I be dancing with first" i said. "Both of us" they said together. "How am i suppose to do that" i said. "Like this" they said then Dee jumped on top of Dum. They were a little bit taller than me. I laughed "Ok but lets take it slow" i said. I didnt want them to fll over or hurt themselves. "So sister are you enjoying the Ball" Dee said.

"Yup" i said. "And how about dancing with us" Dum said. "Loving it" I said. They smiled and laughed. The song started to end. Dee was trying to get off of Dum but couldnt so i lended them a hand. I picked Dee up and put him on the ground besides Dum. "Thanks for dancing with us sister" Dee said. "Yah thanks sister" Dum said. I smiled "anytime" i said. They started whispering to each other "Dee should we do it" Dum said. "Yah lets" Dee said. "Do What?" i said. "Sis bend down a bit" they said. I bent down to there size.

Dee and Dum kissed me on my cheeks. "Bye Alice" they said then ran away. Aw there so young and cute. I walked back to wear Julius and Gowland were. They were having a drink. "Hey Julius, Gowand" I said. "Hey Alice how was dancing with the twins?" Gowland said. "Very entertaining" I said and giggled a bit. "Are you ready to dance Julius?" I asked. "Yah" he said. I held out my hand for him but just as he was about to grab it Gowland swooped in and grabbed me.

"You've already waited twice Julius you can wait a little bit longer" he said then we walked to the dance floor. "You don't mind dancing with me right Alice?" Gowland said. "Of course not Gowland" I said as we started dancing. "You and Boris looked so cute dancing together almost a couple" Gowland said. I blushed "hahaha thanks I guess" I said.

"Come visit us soon ok I've made some new rides you two will love" he said. "Thank's Gowland I will" I said and smiled. The song ended and he walked me back to Julius. "Sorry old buddy she's all yours now" he said and walked away. "You ready Alice" Julius said. "Yah let's dance" I said and we walked towards the dance floor.

"Having a good time so far" Julius said. "Yes it's been so much fun" I said smiling. "Just wait till you see the food" Julius said. "Oh yah I forgot about that now that you mention it I am a little hunger" I said dancing could do that to a girl. "We'll get some after the song ends" he said. "Sounds like a plan" I said. "Alice your dancing is very well" he said. "Thanks you two when did you learn how to dance" I asked.

"When I first met Gowland we went to a party then he discovered I couldn't dance so he taught me" Julius said. "Wow amazing that you took the time to learn even though your always busy working with your clocks" I said. "I didn't always fix clocks Alice" he said. "Huh" I said.

"When I was younger I was always out and about"

"What happened"

"Well you know how Vivaldi was chosen to play the role of the Queen. I was chosen to play the role of fixer of clocks"

"Oh" was all I could say. I never really knew alot about Julius until now. Makes me wonder if everyone else had to give up there old lifes to play there role. "Come on Alice let's get some food" Julius said when the songed stopped. He held my hand and let me to the banquet. There was so much food there it was amazing.

I started grabbing everything that looked good. I was just bout to grab the last peice of carrot cake when another hand reach out to. I looked up "Oh hey Alice sorry you can have it" Elliot said. "No worries I already have more than enough besides you love carrots don't you oops I meant carrot dishes" I said.

"You remembered" he said eyes sparkling then ate the cake. "I must repay you Alice I know let's dance" he said then grabbed my food from me. He placed my plate on the table and dragged me to t he dance floor. "Wait I haven't even got to taste it yet" I said. "Don't worry it will be there when you get back" he said then spun me around. We started dancing, it was actually quite fun till Ace came.

It seems Ace was dancing right next to us and we (I) bumped into him. "Ow sorry" I said. "It's not ok unless" he said then grabbed me and pushed the lady he was dancing with to Elliot. He put his hand around my waste and started spinning us away from Elliot. "Unless you dance with me" he said. It seems I will never get to eat. I gave in and just started dancing with Ace.

"Alice" Ace said. "Yes Ace" I said a little annoyed. "Are you having fun dancing with me?" he asked. Wait did I hurt Ace's feelings by the way I'm acting towards him. "Yes loads of fun" I said. He smiled and hugged me then I realized what he was trying (in this case doing) to do. His head was on my chest. "Ah it's been so long since I've heards your heart beat" he said.

"ACE" I almost screamed. "Ace Queen Vivaldi wants to see you" Peter said coming out of nowhere. "Oh really well until we meet again Alice" he said then kissed the palm of my hand and walked away. Thank God Peter came. I sticked my toungue out at Ace as he walked away till I realized Peter was still there. "Is there something else you need Peter?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would dance with me?" he said. I smiled "sure Peter" I said and grabbed his hands and started dancing. I started to like Peter more after that night, he was begining to become less annoying. "Sorry I left you in the morning Alice the Queen wanted me to..." "It's ok Peter the ball looks wonderful good job" I said.

He smiled "thanks Alice" he said. I think he started blushing how cute wait what? "Yah Vivaldi had us working all day and night" Peter said then continued to talk about it. What am I doing here? I know I'm trying to make memories with everybody before I leave but won't that make it harder to leave? It's weird here in Peter's arms I feel safe like when I was with my sister. It's weird I want... I want... I don't know what I want.

"Alice...Alice" Peter said. "Huh" I said. "The songs over and I have to go sorry I had a wonderful dance with you" he said. "Oh ok me too bye" I said and walked away. I walked outside onto the balcony. I sighed and layed on the railing. It's weird how I even ended up in wonderland. I took out my bottle. I was half way full. "So this has been where you were hiding" someone said behind me.

I turned around and hid the bottle behind my back. "Hiding from me again Alice?" he said. It was Blood and he was holding a plate of *gulp* food. "I wasn't hiding from you I just...needed some air" I said staring at his food. He smirked "would you like some" he said. "Really!" I said. I was really hungry especially because of Elliot I evem forgot to get my plate back.

"Yah not surprised that your hunger since Elliot stole your plate and danced away with you" he said. "Aw were you jealous that Elliot danced with me befor you" I said. He lifted the plate away from me. "No I'm sorry I was just kidding" I said. He gave it to me. I reached out for it. Huh it was filled with al the food I had before. "So how did you know about Elliot and the food?" I said taking a bite out of a piece of cake.

"I may have been *cough* watching you" he said. I laughed "well thanks for the food" I said. I was about to die from starvation. "Hmm Alice what's that" Blood said pointing to the bottle I still had in my hand. "Nothing" I said and put it in my dress pocket. "Oh really" he said and stepped closer to me. I tried to step back but couldn't because of the railing.

He stepped closer, and closer. "So what's so important that you have to hide from me" he said. He was inches away from me. I turned away "it's not important that's why I'm not showing it to you" I said. He backed away. "Well it sure doesn't look important just a half empty bottle" he said holding it infront of his face. "Hey give that back" I said. "So this is the bottle that brought you to Wonderland" he said.

"How do you know that?" I said. "Doesn't matter how I know what matters is why would you drink something not knowing what it was?" he said. "I didn't drink it on purpose Peter kissed me and forced me to drink it" I said. Oops big mistake. Blood's eyes darkened "Oh really it's stange that you let two guy let two guys kiss you" he said. "What" I said.

"I saw Boris kiss you" he said. What damn I though no one saw. "I think I was right when I thought you really do seduce all the men in Wonderland. I wonder if I broke this bottle you would stay here forever then you could let everyone kiss you in Wonderland" he said. I walked up to him, snatched my bottle, and stepped on his foot. "And for you information the twins kissed me too" I said then started walking away.

"Ow damn Alice wait" he said and ran after me. He hugged me from behind my heart started racing. "I'm sorry Alice you know I didn't mean it I'm just..."

"A jerk, idiot, big headed, an igotistical.."

"I was going to say jealous but sure" he said.

Huh jealous. "Why would you be jealous with you looks you could have any women in Wonderland" I said.

"My looks don't matter unless it gets me the girl I want" Blood said.

"And whose that" I said blushing.

"Aw Alice don't worry you'll meet her someday" he said. I elbowed him in the gut, he let go and started walking away again. Like last time though he recovered and hugged me again. "You have to stop hitting me and then walking away" he said. "Well you have to stop saying things that make me want to hit you and walk away" I said.

"Fair enough Alice but I know you know who the girl is" he said. "The girl you want" I said. "The girl I love" he said. What the girl he loves. He loves someone. He loves..."Is it-" "Alice there you are ooh am I interrupting something" Ace said. He had just walked onto the balcony and...and... *blushing* he sees Blood hugging me from behind.

"Yes you are Knight of Hearts" Blood practically growled. Ace smirked "good come on Alice the ball is almost over there bout to play the last song" Ace said walking over to me(us) and grabbed my hand. I jerked out his grip "Sorry Ace but I promised Blood that he would be my last dance lets go Blood" I said walking away. Blood had put his arm around my waist and we left a shocked Ace on the balcony.

We started walking towards the banquet. I looked at Blood's face he was smirking big time. "Why are you smirking" I said. "Because you actually remembered and left Ace for me. You must really love me" he said. "I don't know what your talking about I promised to dance with you last so I'm keeping my promise like with Boris...and I don't love you" I said then picked up a cup of tea and started drinking it.

"Oh really cuz at the end of that promise he got a kiss will I get the same or something more" he said. I spit up my tea. "What I didn't kiss him he kissed me" I said. "Yes but you did nothing to him afterwards" he said. "But...he...urgh come on the song is starting" I said putting my drink down and dragging Blood to the dance floor.

I hate it when Blood wins it makes him more...more (sexy, cute, cocky, concited, powerful, demanding) huh where did that come from? Blood put his arm around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. As we started dancing I kept staring at my feet trying not to step on Blood's feet. I don't know why but I feel nervous or anxious around Blood.

"Alice" he said. I looked up then stepped on his foot. "Oops sorry" I said. What is he going to do? Is he mad? Damn he's going to kill me. I looked up at his face and his expression surprised me. He was smiling. "Calm down Alice just look at me" he said. Surprisinly I did what he said. I looked at his face and my heart started racing.

I started dancing better and didn't make any mistakes. He smiled "see much better" he said. I was shocked to see Blood smiling. I mean usually he smirks or smiles wickedly but this one was different. My eyes where glued to his mouth or well lips. I wonder...so close but so far away. "Alice" he said then his eyes turned serious.

"Alice" he said again. No...NO this can not happen again I don't want it to happen again I swore to never love again but...but...maybe I'm wrong, maybe he'll be different? Just because he looks like him doesn't mean he'll act like him. He started leaning his head towards mine. Maybe...maybe I should take a chance on him.

I closed my eyes I was actually going to let him do it. Infront of all these people, everyone I know and...huh. I opened my eyes and pushed Blood away from me. "I'm sorry" I said and walked away. I walked out the ballroom and through the halls looking for the exit. "Alice...Alice wait...Alice look at me" he said. Blood ran after me and pushed me against a wall pinning me.

"Alice what happened back there? I thought..." he said. "What that I'd subdo? That I'd let you kiss me infront of all those people, in front of" "That you'd give us a chance! But go ahead and finish infront of who?" he said. I didn't answer. His eyes got harsh. "Truthfully Blood I was going to let you...I gave in just for a second then I remembered...I remembered Vivaldi" I said.

What happened after that surprised me. He let me go and chuckled a bit. "That's all" he said. "Hey what do you mean that's it I... wait did you think I was going to say a guys name" I said he looked away. "Blood is that why you got all dark and scary on me. Blood truthfully what would you have done if I did say a guys name" I said.

"Forcebly kiss you then go back and kill that person" he said. "Huh wha- w- ARE YOU MAD" I said. "Yes, yes I am" he said proudly. "So if I would of said a girls name, which I did, what would you do?" I said. "This" he said then leaned down to kiss me. I put my hand over his lips. He growled "Why Alice? Why can't I kiss you?" he said then grabbed me and pinned my arms against my head.

"I'm tired of everyone else kissing you except me, I'm tired I have to ask you permission to kiss you instead of stealing one like all the others. If you don't tell me why then I'll take what I want" he said getting madder and madder. "..." I said. "What" he said. "I said I'm scared" I said. He let go off me.

"I'm scared that I'll get hurt again like last time. I'm scared that you'll just use me to make Vivaldi jealous then leave me for her" I said.

"Alice you must understand I don't feel that way about Vivaldi at all" he said.

"How can I know your not lying to me right now?"

"Trust me"

"How can I trust you if you don't even tell me what she is to you?"

"She's my...my..." he stayed quiet.

"See my point exactly tell me why or how I should trust you?"

"Because I love you" he said. This caught me off guard. He actually confessed to me. "How Blood tell me. How do I know you don't love me because I'm an outsider" I said.

"The same way I know you don't love me because I look like your ex" he said. toshay. "Alice if I told you what she is to me would you be mine and mine alone" he said. I blushed "yo-y-you mean date you" I said he shrugged. "Come over tomorrow at noon and I'll tell you" he said. I hesitated but agreed. He smirked "oh and Alice" he said. "Huh" I said.

He kissed me. "Couldn't wait how was that better than your ex's" he said smirking. Truthfully even though it only lasted for like 10 seconds it was but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Not even close but keep practicing" I said and starting walking away. He pulled me back "Really maybe I should try again" he said.

"In your dreams" I said. "Yup every night except there we do more than just kiss" he said. I blushed furiously. "BLOOD YOU-YOU UGH" I yelled. I couldn't finish i mean what could you say to that. "Oh and Alice" he said. I turned around and looked at him. "If you don't come I'll find you" he said then walked away.

I started walking again and finally found the exit but when I was just about to walk out I forgot about Julius. "SHIT" I said and walked back looking for the ballroom. I think I went the wrong way because I was at a dead end. I starting walking back but then I heard people talking. "Come please" someone said. It sounded like Blood. I looked around the corner, he was talking to Vivaldi.

"Blood we might get caught it's hard for us to keep sneaking around for you" she said. I know easedropping is wrong buuut "I know but i need you tomorrow come" Blood said. "All right we'll come" she said but i didn't stay to hear the rest. I started running away. I knew it, I knew I couldn't trust him. HE was meeting HER again. I don't love Blood I don't even like him I knew this was to be expected but why... why do I feel this way?

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Blacklynx17: Sorry it's been a while but here's the next chapter**

A Chance To Be With You

Chapter 6

I finally gave into my feelings. I sat down, exhausted from running, and let the tears fall down my cheeks. I was in the middle of no where, no one could see me. I thought if I never fell in love again I wouldn't feel these feelings again but… but… "Alice?" I looked up. It was Peter. "Oh um hi Peter *I rubbed my eyes* um finish helping out Vivaldi already" I said. "Who did his to you" he practically demanded.

I got up and brushed my dress off. "Peter it's not what you think I … fell?" I said. "Alice who did this to you" he said pulling out his gun, fire appeared around him. "Please let me end them" he continued. "Peter no one did this to me I just… learned something I didn't want to know that's all" I said. He frowned. "Alic-" "I'm fine no need to worry let's get back to the party" I said laughing. I think Peter saw through it because he pulled me into a hug.

"No stop leave me" I said. "Alice it's ok you don't have to act strong in front of me" he said. It's weird, it felt like me sister was comforting me not Peter. I tried my best not to cry but I failed. After a while I was all dried up. "Come on Alice let's get you cleaned up you'll sleep here tonight" he said. "I can't Julius" "I'll tell Julius come on" he said leading me down the halls. "You can take a bath in here I'll have some maids bring you an outfit" he said.

"Oh ok" I said then walked in. I took off my clothes then went in the tub. I turned on the water and relaxed. Blood… was every word on the balcony you told me a lie? It seems you love Vivaldi and was just using me. Why am I thinking about this so much? Why do I feel this way? Blood why did you force your way into my heart knowing you were going to hurt me like this?

I wonder if I should even go to his house tomorrow. He'd probably _KNOCK KNOCK _"Ms. Alice here are your clothes and some towels" a maid said. "Thank you just leave them by the door" I said. I waited till I heard the door shut to get out. Now's no time to think about this, I'll deal with it later. I dried myself off and got dressed. When I walked out there was a maid waiting for me. "Sir Peter wishes to see you please follow me to your room" she said.

I nodded and followed her. She led me to the room I had last time. She bowed then walked away. I opened the door to see Peter, in rabbit form, sitting on my bed. "Hi Alice" he said. So cute but.. "Why are you in rabbit form" I said. "Well you looked pretty sad before and I remembered every time you saw me in this form you smiled so I got this for you" he said reaching out revealing a bag tied with a red ribbon on it.

I reached out and grabbed it. "Can I open it" I said. He nodded. I opened it and held it upside down above my head. Inside was a white ribbon with a red heart on it. "Aw Peter thank you can you put it on me?" I said. "Sure" he said reaching for it. "Um could you do it in human form Peter it won't bother me" I said.

He nodded then transformed back into a human. He took the ribbon out of my hands and put it in my hair. It wasn't helping that Peter was SHIRTLESS so yes *blushing* I could see his chest and truthfully it wasn't that bad compared to my ex's. Peter is so sweet and would never hurt me unlike someone I know. "There how is it" Peter said. I looked in the mirror. The ribbon was right in front of the blue one. It was smaller so it fit perfectly.

"Oh Peter I love it thank you" I said then smiled at him. He turned away "Your welcome anything for you Alice" he said. I think I saw him blushing. "Peter you love me right" I said. "Yes more than anything" he said. I walked up and kissed him on the lips. Peter loves me but it felt weird kissing him. There was no spark compared to… compared to! We separated. What am I DOING! Peter just stood there shocked.

"Um that was for the gift you got me so yah thank you and good night cuz I'm tired yah and bye" I said pushing him out my room. What was I thinking? Why did I kiss him? Because he was there? No duh I thought I hated Peter always stalking me but he was there for me. No what I'm feeling now is loneliness. I'm just using Peter because of Blood. Yup that's it case closed but… I want Peter. I don't know it it's because of my grief for Blood and because deep down I really like Peter. Maybe if I was with Peter I would be happier but I can't be if Blood still in my head. Damn it what should I do?

I don't know if I really want Peter or not plus I still have to see Blood tomorrow plus Vivaldi is coming to see… That's it! I'll see Blood but go early so I can sneak into the garden. Blood and Vivaldi are going to be there and I'll see if Blood really is using me. If he is I'll go see him and break off what we have and if he isn't… well he has to be there is no other logical explanation for it. That's it perfect plan time to go to sleep now and wait till tomorrow…...

NIGHTMARE'S DREAMREALM

"Nightmare…Nightmare…NIGHTMARE ANSWER OR I'LL SHOOT" I yelled. I was completely surrounded by fog and darkness. "Don't do that you'll destroy my realm" someone said. The fog cleared and Nightmare appeared. "You saw right? You say what happened!" I said. He smirked "oh you mean this" he said then moved his hands. The fog came back and formed a ball showing Alice kissing me.

"That's a good thing right" I said. "Hmm I wonder" he said. "What do you mean? It is a good thing it means she loves me" I said. "Well if you believed that you wouldn't be asking me that now would you" he said. "GRRR SO WHAT DOES IT MEAN!" I yelled. "Patience, patience… well it does mean she likes you but she's not sure" he said. "Sure of what?" I said.

"Of what she wants, of who she wants but you shouldn't be worrying over this" he said. "Why not there is a chance I might loose her" I said. I should definitely be worrying over it. "Well if you lost her you could get her back but you can't anymore since…"

"Since what!" I said. "Since you said this" he said and pointed to the cloud. I saw me in rabbit form laying next to Alice. "If I stay here in Wonderland would you be happy" Alice said. "Yes extremely" I said. "Even if I was with another" she said. "Yes Alice even if you were with another as long as you're here, as long as I can see you happy I'll be happy" I said.

"Aw now wasn't that very noble of you" Nightmare said. "Wait, what does that have to do with me loosing Alice?" I said.

"Well normally if you lost her you could win her back but since you said "yes Alice even if you were with another" you just agreed to let Alice date whomever she wants and that you'd except him no matter what in other words if you loose her now you loose her for GOOD" he said. "But wait I didn't mean it I'd thought I'd be happy if I saw Alice happy but…but it's not the same unless I'm the one making her happy" I said.

"Can't I break the promise or something" I said. "Hmm no confidence in Alice choosing you huh?" he said. "No it's not th-" "Everyone must obey the rules in Wonderland Peter" he said. "But-" "EVERYONE you break Alice's promise and you'll receive the punishment" he said. "But that wasn't a rule!" I yelled. "Rule 12 Never Break A Promise With An Outsider it is written" Nightmare said reading out of a book.

"Isn't there a loop hole or something" I said. He smirked "It seems you and Alice have some choices to make" Nightmare said then started vanishing. "But there must be something I can do" I said. "Make her say I choose you" he said then vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**0Blacklynx17: Sorry I haven't added anything in a while so here's a new chapter.**

A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever

Chapter 6

_Beep, Beep, Beep,_

Hmm, I lifted my hand and tried to push the snooze button. I opened my eyes to check the time. Why did I sent the alarm this early again? Oh yah to check up on Blood. Well I better hurry I have to meet him in 2 hours. I got up from my bed and hurried to get dressed. As I looked in the mirror I felt like I had forgotten something. I then saw Peter's bow laying on my bed. It must have fallen off. Should I wear it? I put it on my hair. Just because were not together doesn't mean I can't wear it plus if Blood catches me wearing it he'll probably get jealous.

I smirked to myself like a Cheshire Cat as I left my room and walked out the Castle. I made my way to the Hatter's Mansion. The only bad part was I couldn't walk in the front gates like I normally did, I had to sneak in. I hoped Dee and Dum weren't at the gates. I walked through the trees and saw no one at the gates. Perfect. I was about to walk out to the clearing till I heard them. "Man Boss cut our break short" Dee said walking out the gates with Dum.

"Yah I wonder why?" Dum said. Damn I guess I have to find another way in. I started walking along the walls surrounding the mansion till I spotted my way in. There was a huge tree leaning over the wall. My sister used to tell me it was unlady like to climb trees when I was little but lucky for me I didn't listen to her.

I got a running start then jumped onto the tree. I started grabbing branches and making my way up. Finally when I was high enough I started walking across the branch inside the walls. When I got to the end of the branch I looked around for something I could use to climb down with. I didn't find one. All the other trees were to far away and it was way to high to jump down from.

I looked around more and spotted a big bush a little under me. Is this really worth it? Yes, yes it was. I leg go and fell onto the bush. Umph luckily I landed on my butt and not something important. I got up and dusted my dress off and picked the leaves out my hair. I felt a sharp pain on my hand and it seems I cut it while climbing the tree. I didn't have a bandage or some cloth to wrap it up so I just licked it.

I felt like Boris licking my wounds but it stopped the bleeding…for now. I started walking towards the rose garden. After a while I finally spotted it. I looked around to see if anyone was around the made a run for it. Once I entered I kept running till I saw the large rose bushes.

I stopped running and caught my breath. I suddenly saw a table with two chairs, and a tea set on the table. It was surrounded by large rose hedges tall as the walls blocking the mansion. I looked around, it seemed like they weren't here yet. I decided to hide in the rose hedges next to the table. Luckily there was like a little box area with a small patch of grass. I decided to lay down and make myself comfortable.

This might take a while. I looked up at the sky, it was really blue. The perfect day to sit back and relax. I picked a rose from the hedge and smelled it. I used to hate roses when I was younger. Every time I tried to get near I would always get hurt. Later I learned it was because of the thorns, I always wondered why a flower so beautiful would have something some dangerous.

Maybe it was trying to keep a distance away from people. In a strange way this flower reminded me of Blood, so beautiful but so dangerous at the same time. I wonder what flower I am? Maybe a lily, or a violet, or even a "Vivaldi." Huh that's not a flower? Wait a sec I think that was Blood's voice. I guess there here now, took them long enough.

"Yes Blood" Vivaldi said.

"I have something to ask you" Blood said.

"Okay but first let us serve some tea"

Hmm I wonder what he's going to ask? Maybe

"I'm in love with Alice Vivaldi will you accept us"

"No what about us?"

"You lost interest in us"

"No we didn't please stay"

"If you insist" he says then they kiss and live happily ever after.

What a joke, maybe I should break up with Blood now and save myself the embarrassment, not that we are dating, you know what I mean. "Here you are Blood" Vivaldi said.

"Thanks Viv I've always loved your tea" he said. Great now they have bet names for each other. "The garden has grown beautifully" she said.

"All for you"

Uggh I'm either really sick or really jealous. I'm hoping for the first one.

"We remember when they were just little buds"

"It has been years haven't it"

Years damn I'm surprised now one has found out by now, well not really. He is the Mafia Boss and she is the Queen of Wonderland. Both can easily kill someone who found out and get away with it without question, like me for instance. "So Blood we saw you and Alice disappear in the middle of our ball, what happened?" she said. So she did see us.

"We didn't disappear Alice just went out for some air and I just simply followed her" he said. Wow so truthful.

"Ah did anything happen"

"Well something was about to till your little knight appeared, tell me why you don't kill him again"

"Because we need him besides even if we wanted to kill him our soldiers aren't enough to take him down"

You know what I just realized, Vivaldi is married. MARRIED to the King so… that means she's cheating on him with Blood.

"Yah that is true"

Oh my god Blood just agreed with me…wait he doesn't know I'm here stupid Alice.

"So what was the thing you were going to ask us" she said.

There was a pause. It sounded like Blood was sipping his tea.

"Hmm I plum forgot" he said. I was about to scream WHAT but I restrained myself. "Then I guess it wasn't important then" Vivaldi said.

Wow Blood it's nice to know how much you think about me. Blood and Vivaldi started talking about there roles so I just zoned out. Wow I risked my life for nothing, NOTHING. I learned absolutely nothing about what he thinks of me and I might suffer from blood loss thanks to this damn cut.

I lifted up my hand and licked it again. I wish I could leave now and get it taken care of. "Vivaldi I'm afraid I have to cut our meeting short" Blood said interrupting my thoughts. Finally something interesting. "Why" she asked. "Because I have a meeting with Alice soon" he said. "Huh we don't understand" she said.

"That was the thing I wanted to ask you. I was going to ask if I could tell Alice about our relationship" he said.

"Huh why?"

"Because I love her" he said. I blushed, so he does love me.

"So why don't you ask her out already? Why do you need to tell he about us"

"I did but she mentioned us"

"Explain"

"Well she saw us together one day and now she thinks were…dating" he said. Vivaldi started laughing just like when I told Blood.

"Did you tell her we weren't"

"Yes but she's to stubborn, she thinks I'm just using her so I asked her if I told her the truth, would she be mine"

"And?"

"She said yes" he said. No I didn't I said maybe, MAYBE DAMN YOU BLOOD.

"Hahaha your so foolish little brother you must love her a lot to go this far"

"I don't know what your talking about, Sis" he said. Hold the phone, Little Brother? Sister? THERE RELATED!

"Were surprised, this is the first time you've shown interest in a woman"

"Alice can to that to a guy" he said. Wait, Vivaldi did say she left her family to take the role of a Queen. That must mean she used to be a Hatter. So because she became Queen, Blood had to become the Hatter making them mortal enemies. No wonder Blood made this place, so he could visit his sister.

"Go ahead and tell her Blood"

"Thank you I'll take my leave Vivaldi, your welcome to stay as long as you want" Blood said. I heard him walk away.

"It seems young Blood has grown up" she said.

Damn it Vivaldi, I don't think she'll be leaving anytime soon. I'm suppose to meet Blood soon doesn't she have some important Queen business to attend too? I looked around and saw a rock. Perfect, I picked it up and looked through the bushes. She was looking at her tea. I threw the rock, far. When it landed it man a big bang. Vivaldi got up.

"Whose there?" she said. I watched as she walked off then made a run for it. I jumped over bushes and ran through the forest till I saw the mansion. I looked behind me then in front again. It didn't seem like she was coming after me or if anyone was coming over here. Just go and meet Blood? Or go leave and come back so Dee and Dum can see me just coming here?

Meeting Blood would be easier but what if we meet Dee and Dum along the way and they tell Blood they didn't see me walk in. I could say they weren't there but that would be a cut from there paycheck. I looked around again and started running to the gates. I didn't see anyone around so I ran up to the gate and tried to open it, it had a lock on it. Damn, Dee and Dum probably had the key…or not. I saw the key hanging up right next to the gate.

Thank you. I unlocked the gate, put the key back up, and walked out. I put the lock back on…now what? I was successfully outside but I had to be inside to meet Blood. I grabbed the gate bars then felt a jolt of pain in my hands. How much longer is this ting going to bleed? I wish my sister was here, she always brought a bandage with her. "HEY OPEN THE GATES" I yelled. I waited…no response.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THEM IN 10 SECONDS I'M LEAVING BLOOD" I yelled even louder. I didn't want to be here anyway, I still don't know what to do with Blood. Well I guess I better start counting "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" I said rather quickly. Oh well "Alice is that you?" Dee said. Damn I was almost there. "Yes" I said as they walked up to me. "What are you doing here Alice?" Dum said. "Blood told me to meet him here but since it's locked I'm leaving" I said.

"Oh sorry Alice we left to play with Boris let me open it right away" Dum said. "Great" I said sarcastically. Dum walked up to the lack on the gate pulled out his ax and chopped it off. "There you go Alice" Dee said to me while opening the gate. "Thanks" I said and started walking to the mansion. "You do know Blood is going to take that from our pay" Dee said. "Yah but what else could I do, I lost the key" Dum said. I laughed a little to myself, there just to cute.

Blood never told me where to meet him…I'll just go to the bathroom to clean off this cut first. I started walking down the halls. Hmmm…which one is the bathroom? Screw it, I started walking opening random doors.

I opened the first door…Nope

I opened the second door…Wrong

Door number 3...Elliot eating cookies…I shut the door.

I'm just about to scream Blood if he doesn't show up in the next 10 seconds "ow" I mumbled I think I bumped into something. I landed on my hands then screamed louder. I quickly got off my hands and sat up. "Watch where your going…Alice?" I looked up, it was my 3rd worst nightmare, 2nd was Peter, and 1st was Nightmare because you know he's a Nightmare.

Blood held out a hand, to bad it was the wrong one. I got up by myself. "Are you alright?" he asked. "yah perfectly fine" I said. He suddenly grabbed my wrist, I hissed with pain. "Perfectly fine huh" he said looking at my palm.

"How did you-"

"Just look down"

I did, there was a blood print stain on his carpet. "Sorry about that, I'll pay for it, and don't worry it'll stop bleeding soon" I said but he didn't seem to hear me because he brought my hand to his lips. I blushed furiously as I felt his tongue over my hand. He lifted his head up then tore a piece of fabric from his coat. He then wrapped it around my hand and tied it. "T-th-thank yo-u" I stuttered. I felt kinda bad about his coat though.

"What happened" he asked well more like demanded.

"I fell on my way here" I said.

"Fell?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"It could happen"

"Well come on then" he said and started walking away. I followed him to the door he opened up for me, it was his workspace. This held bad memories for me. I walked pass him but he suddenly grabbed me and crashed me into his chest. I could hear his clock ticking. Before I could say anything he let me go. "Sit down" he ordered. I did as told and he sat next to me.

Blood's P.O.V.

I was walking through the halls wondering where Alice was till something, or someone, bumped into me. I thought it was just some servant "Watch where your going…Alice" my voice softened immediately. I held out a hand for her but she refused to take it. I then noticed the blood stain on my carpet.

I grabbed her wrist and looked at her hand. She hissed out in pain. "Perfectly fine huh" I said to her.

"How did you-"

"Just look down"

She did and noticed the blood print on my carpet. "Sorry about that, I'll pay for it, and don't worry it'll stop bleeding soon" she said but I ignored her. I could care less about the carpet. All I could think of was that Alice was hurt, so I brought her hand to my lips and licked the blood away. I looked up to see if there was any left and saw Alice blushing. So cute… I mean don't think that.

I ripped a piece of cloth from my coat and gently tied it around her hand. "T-th-thank yo-u" she stuttered. I found hat very amusing that Alice could stutter so cu- get it together Blood. "What happened" I demanded.

"I fell on my way here" she said.

"Fell?" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"It could happen"

"Well come on then" I said and started walking away. I started thinking of the REAL ways she could have hurt herself. When I saw our destination I opened the door for her and let her walk in. I suddenly smelt my…I pulled Alice into my chest and took a deep breath. I released her as soon as I realize what I've done and told her to sit down.

How could Alice smell like my roses? Why would she smell like roses? They only possible explanation is that if she went there again. But why would she? Unless she came to spy on me and Vivaldi again. I'll have to ask Viv if she saw Alice in the garden later but till then I'll just have to see if Alice really spied on me or not.

As I sat to her I couldn't help but notice the bow she was wearing. How come when I saw it I just had the overcoming feeling to go shoot someone?

Alice's P.O.V.

"So Alice why are you so late?" Blood asked me. Well I guess I'll tell him the truth…well half the truth. "The gates were locked so I yelled for like a minute then Dee and Dum came and let me in. After that I could lost in your HUGE mansion because you didn't tell me where to meet you" I said sweetly. His eyes twitched. "Ah" he said after a moment of silence.

I started at Blood. I'm worried if he suspects something, I mean why else would he suddenly pull me close then just release me like that. Blood's not stupid if he was he wouldn't be the Mafia Boss. What if he puts two and two together? What if he asks me? Deny, deny everything and act surprise when he tells me his big secret. Yay like I did before except sound more surprised.

"Well Blood are you going to tell me or can I leave?" I said sounding like my old-self. "I am if…" he said. "If…" I added. "You tell me something in return" he said. "Like what?" I said. "You have to promise first" he said. "Well if I have to give something back your information can't be that important meaning I can leave now" I said getting up.

"Hmm that night at the ball you seemed so anxious to know now you act like you already know what it is" he said. Shit Blood's good, real good. He already suspects me, to bad I'm better. "Blood your right" I said facing him. "I wanna know… I wanna know so badly Blood you saw right through my bluff. It's killing me from the inside out. I wanna know but I think your gonna make me work for it then in the end not even tell me, like your going to use me" I said.

Blood was caught off guard, it seemed I fooled him. "Alice all I'm asking is for one thing and if it makes you happy I'll tell you first" he said. Damn this is not a good bargain but if I say no he will suspect even more. I just nodded, I hope I don't regret this.

"Good" he said smirking. "Alice the thing is Vivaldi she's not my lover she is…" he stopped. This is where I look anxious. "She is actually my older sister" he said. My eyes widened. "Huh, but wait, WHAT um hold on how did she become Queen if your related" I said fumbling with my words. That's the only part that I didn't understand.

"Well the Queen's role is chose randomly like a game. It doesn't really matter who we are or where were from" he said. "Hmm she's you sister…so that means YOUR DATING YOUR SISTER" I yelled shocked. He glared at me. "Hahaha I'm just kidding but wow your sister" I said still trying to act surprised. He looked at me "so it's my turn to ask the question" he said. I nodded. What will he asks? The suspense is killing me.

He lifted his hand and reached towards me. I flinch as his hand came in contact with my hair. What is he doing? He grabbed a piece of my hair and brought it to his lips. "Where did you get the ribbon" he said while kissing it.

To be continued

**Blacklynx17: Okay I finally updated thanks for reading please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blacklynx17: Hey new chapter YAY okay sorry I didn't update sooner SCHOOL WAS A B. but now I'm here typing this chapter for all my fans. Read and review**

A Promise is Made Today And Kept Forever

Chapter 7

He lifted his hand and reached towards me. I flinch as his hand came in contact with my hair. What is he doing? He grabbed a piece of my hair and brought it to his lips. "Where did you get the ribbon" he said while kissing it.

Whew I got all scared for nothing. I thought it would be bad… well it is for Peter but I don't care… well I do care for Peter but… ok this is bad but not really bad… I should stop thinking to myself and answer his question because he's starting to get impatient.

"Well I bought it" I said. He won't believe that. "Really since all the stores were closed last night and open late today due to Vivaldi's ball" Blood said. Told you I should just tell him the truth I'm pretty sure I can stop him from killing Peter…I hope. "Ok, ok you got me Peter gave it to me" I said. His eyes narrowed. "Did he give it to you this morning while you were walking to MY mansion" he asked.

"What difference does it make"

"ALICE"

"Ok whatever no he gave it to me…last night" I said.

I swear I saw him reach for his gun for a second. "Tell me EXACTLY what happened when I left you last night" he said. "I already answered your question were even now" I said. "I'll give you something in return so what do you want?" he said harshly.

I was going to refuse him but this is my chance. "You can't kill Peter" I said. His eyes widened. "It must have been bad if you want that I refuse anything else" he said. "No I ONLY want that" I said. He stood up and started pacing around mumbling to himself. "Alice I promise not to kill the rabbit" he said through his teeth. "Say Peter because you could be meaning Elliot" I said.

His eyes twitched. I knew he would try and trick me. "Fine I promise not to kill Peter now tell me EVERYTHING that happened and I do mean every little detail" he said. Should I tell him the part with me seeing him and Vivaldi or Peter comforting me or Peter kissing me… Nah. "After you left I got lost and couldn't find my way back" I started. He nodded wanting me to continue.

"Peter came and said I looked exhausted, which I was from all that dancing you know" I said. He glared at me. I laughed lightly. "He insisted that I should sleep at the castle but I refused because of Julius. He said he would tell Julius where I was and led me to my room" I said.

"So you just ditched your escort like that?" he said.

"Do you want to hear the rest or not"

He kept quiet.

"So then Peter left, came back informing me he told Julius and gave me the ribbon as a present the end"

"What happened after that?"

"I kicked him out went to sleep and the next day came over here"

Blood looked at me.

"Your lying"

"No I'm not" I'm just leaving some things out.

"Let's make a deal then"

"NO"

"So quick to answer Alice it's like your hiding something"

Damn "Go on"

"Well if you are telling the truth I'll do anything you want me to do"

"Anything?"

"Anything"

I could make him jump off a cliff or leave me alone forever or even kill Ace jk I'm not going to make him do that maybe. "Ok" I said. "But if I find out you are lying you'll have to move in with me" he said. "No deal" I said. "But Alice if you are indeed telling me the truth you have nothing to lose" he said. Damn he planned this.

If I say no he will know I'm lying and try to find out but if I say yes he will still try and find out and make me move in with him if he succeeds. So the only ones who know is me and Peter. Chances are he's not going to squeal so "I agree only if you agree to what I want you to do" I said. "Go on" he said. "You can't kill who I end up with here" I said.

Sure inflicting pain on Blood would be amusing but he is the jealous type and very powerful. Chances are if I pick someone else he's going to kill that person. Blood and Peter are the only two (that I know of) who will try to kill my lover. I mean if I'm not back home by now I'll probably won't go back. He smirked "Deal since in the end your going to choose me" he said.

"So confident" I said. "Yup since your already in love with me" he said. I laughed. Bingo right on the mark. "So my lovely girlfriend what do you want to do" he said. "Huh I didn't say-" "Yes you said if I told you what Vivaldi was to me you'd date me" he said. "Maybe I said MAYBE" I said.

"So will you" he said. Huh damn I do love Blood but I don't know. What's the worst that can happen? "Ok I will" I said. He smiled… SMILED… Blood Dupre just smiled a REAL smile "but if you try and kill me again I'm leaving" I said. I WANT TO LIVE. "Ok now" Blood said and pulled me closer to him "let's confirm this with a kiss" he said. "Wait" I started to late he crashed his lips onto mine.

I tried to turn my head away, but he held my face between his hands and bit my lip gently. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance (which I won since I was so experienced). We finally parted for air. My kisses with my ex were never this intense.

"Still think he's better?" he said smirking confidently. :Yup but your getting there" I said. I love teasing Blood. "We'll lets try again but first" he said letting go of me and reached over my head. "I'm burning this" he said holding Peter's ribbon. "NO" I yelled snatching it out his grasps. "I don't want my girlfriend to wear something that some other guy gave her" he said his possessiveness kicking in.

"Fine I'll only wear it around him"

"That's even worst"

"Huh how?"

"Because if you wear it around him he'll know that you like it"

"But I do like it"

"That's not the point"

"I know I'll wear it when you'll not around"

" I don't want you to wear something Peter gave you"

"You'll never know"

"Unless I burn it" he said taking it from me.

"No give it back" I said jumping up and down. "You mean this come and get it" he said. I jumped on him and he lost his footing. Luckily we fell on the couch. "Got it" I said. I was laying on top of Blood. He smirked "Blood what are you pl-" he flipped us over so he was on top.

"No wait Blood what are you doing" I asked. "Punishing you" he said and started tickling me. "Haha NO haha STOP haha CAN'T BREATH hahaha I'LL DO ANYTHING" I laughed. "Will you give me the bow" he said. "um no" I whispered. "NO hahaha STOP" I yelled he continued despite my pleas. "Hey Blood I finished the paperwork you wanted me to…" Elliot said opening the door and seeing Blood on top of me and me crying. "Elliot this isn't what HEY WHERE YOU GOING?" I screamed he closed the door before I could finish.

"Nice going Blood now get off" I said. "No" he said. "Pwease" I said giving him my best teary anime eyes. "…" his eyes narrowed but he still got off. "Ok Blood I'm leaving" I said. He grabbed my hand "why?" he asked.

"Because it's getting late and I want to go home"

"This is your home"

"You know what I mean"

"Come back tomorrow and I'll let you leave" Blood said sounding like a child.

"Ok I will" I said smiling. He could be very sweet sometimes.

"Alright now give me a good-bye kiss" he said. Or not.

"Well look at the time got to go bye" I said and ran but Blood caught my hand and pulled me into a kiss. "Bye" he said when we parted and I left the room dazed.

I walked out the mansion and towards the forest. It was really dark out. Why didn't I ask for him to walk me home? *crack* "Whose there?" I said. I kept hearing footsteps. I pick up a branch ignoring the pain in my hands "I'm warning you" I said. I heard someone in the bushes.

"AHHH" I screamed and threw the branch there which was stupid now that I think about it since now I have no weapon to defend myself with. "Ow ALICE" I heard a familiar voice yell. "Huh is that you Elliot" I said. Elliot emerged from the bushes with a big red bump on his head.

"Blood told me to escort you home because he didn't want anything to happen on you on your way back but I see your capable of protecting yourself" he said rubbing his head. "Sorry you just frightened me a little" I said. "Alright let's get going before I frighten you again and get a black eye" he said. I giggled and we walked to the clock tower.

"So Alice"

"Yes Elliot"

"Wh-… I like your ribbon"

"Thanks" I said. I knew he wanted to ask about the Blood incident.

"Elliot you can ask me anything"

"What happened back there with Blood? HE was on top of you and you were crying was he trying to do something to you cuz last time you came you left crying-"

"ELLIOT no nothing like… like…THAT happened. Blood was tickling me and I laughed so hard I cried that's it" I said.

He sighed in relief. "That's good but why was he doing this in the first place?" he said. I thought "How bout I tell you tomorrow over a batch of carrot cookies I'll make them" I said. He sparked up "REALLY YOU'LL MAKE SOME" he said excited. I nodded "yup" I said. "OK DEAL" he said.

"Good but keep this a secret from Blood okay I want it to be a surprise" I said. "Ok Alice here's the Clock Tower see you tomorrow" he said then left. I walked in and greeted Julius. "Hey Julius want some coffee" I said walking in the kitchen. "Sure" he said never talking his eyes off his clock. "So where have you been all day" he asked as I made the coffee.

I stopped I forgot I ditched Julius at the ball and didn't see him all day. The least I could do was tell him the truth. "I was at the Hatter's mansion" I said bringing out his coffee. He stopped working and looked at me. "Peter told me you were spending the night at the castle though?" Julius said.

"I did spent the night, sorry about leaving you like that, then I had some business with Blood so I went to the Mansion and well it took a long time" I said. He drunk his coffee. "Business" he said raising his eyebrow. "Yah one thing led to another and Julius I'm kinda"

"72"

"Huh"

"The coffee it's 72"

"WHAT! Last time you said it was 82 how'd it drop 10 points"

"It was good but your heart wasn't in it"

Huh? "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"' he said. "Yah… it seems that… how should I put this… I'm dating Blood" I said. When I looked at Julius he didn't seem surprised… or mad… or happy. "Is it because you love him and want to or is he forcing you" he said.

"I don't love him wait I mean… I guess I want to" I said. He smiled "Good for you then are you moving out?" he asked. "HUH just because I love him doesn't mean I'm moving in with him it's just I love living here with you besides whose going to make you coffee and help you with your work if I leave" I said.

He smiled then coughed and said "Well thanks for the coffee plus it's getting late so go to bed" he said. "Okay Julius good night" I said and went up stairs, but then I forgot something. "Ah Julius I'm going to the Hatter's Mansion tomorrow to bake cookies for everyone I'll be home late" I said then went up stairs and fell asleep.

For one I didn't dream of my family or my home or my ex. I dreamt of Wonderland and my new family.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up and got dressed. As I started walking downstairs I wondered if Elliot would have all the ingredients to make carrot cookies. I know he would have carrots of course but what else? "Julius I'm leaving" I said. "Be safe" he said before I left. Well if he doesn't have everything we can just send Dee and Dum out. I smiled. I wonder why I'm so happy all of a sudden.

_Because your in love. _Huh maybe that's it. I'm in love and his name is Blood Dupre. If I could have told my old self I would end up with a tall, gorgeous, sexy, mad hatter I would have dumped my ex years ago or think I was crazy. The walk to the mansion was short. When I got there I saw Dee and Dum waiting by the gates. "Hey bro look it's Alice" Dee said.

"ALICE" Dum said and they ran over me. "Hey guys" I said. "Hey is it true your making us cookies?" they said. "Yup let's go" I said and we walked inside the mansion. "Elliot, Alice is here" Dee said. "ALICE" he said and ran towards us.

"Hey Alice I went out and got all the supplies so don't worry" he said. I smiled "Thanks where's Blood?" I asked. "Oh he had some business with the Queen he'll be back later though" he said.

"Ok more for us I guess" I said and started laughing. Truthfully I was kinda sad about him not being here but if he's coming back later I guess I'll be ok. Elliot led us to the kitchen. First of all there kitchen was huge. Second of all there was food everywhere. "I hope I got enough things" Elliot said. "Enough? You got more then enough. Are you guys ready to cook?" I asked.

"Wait I'm going?" Elliot said. "Yup Dee and Dum too" I said. "Yah we get to cook with big sister" they cheered. "Okay first of all" I said tying my hair into a ponytail "we have to wash our hands and put away all weapons" I said. They did as told. "Ok next Dee turn on the oven, Elliot get the carrots, and Dum help me crack some eggs" I said. "Okay" they said.

"So Alice I just crack this egg" Dum said. "Yes" I said. He picked up an egg and threw I at the wall. "How many do I crack?" he said. I laughed "6 but it's suppose to be in this bowl" I said holding it up. "Here let me show you" I said and put the bowl on the counter.

I picked up a egg, cracked it on the counter, split it apart over the bowl so the yolk would fall in then threw the shell away. "Like that" I said. Dum frowned, "I did it wrong didn't I" he said. "Well you did crack the egg, don't worry I'll teach you" I said. I cleared up his egg mess and repeated the process. "So like this" he said and did it. "Yah now to 4 more" I said. He nodded.

"Alice where do I put these" Elliot said holding a bunch of carrots.

"On the table"

"Now what"

"Well first we wash them" I said showing how to do it.

He rolled up his sleeves then started washing all of them. "Then we cut them up" I said and got a knife, Elliot got one too. "Like this?" he said and started stabbing the carrots like it was a human being. "Kinda but there cut to big they have to be smaller like this" I said and showed him.

Gosh it's like these people have never cooked in there lives. "Your so good Alice how'd you learn how to do that?" he said. "From my mother" I said as he watched me.

"Oh"

"Now you do them"

I watched him do it.

"Okay much better now cut all of them"

"Alice I set the oven now what?" Dee said.

"Um lets measure the flour, go get a big bowl please"

I went and found the flour, sugar, backing soda, ect. While he got the bowl.

"Okay first we open this flour bag wanna do it?"

"Yah" he said.

I handed him the flour bag. He tried to open it and ended up ripping it in the process. Flour flew everywhere on him and me. "Dee look what you did!" Elliot said. I laughed "Don't worry I did the same thing too when I was

young besides you missed a spot" I said and threw some on Elliot.

"Bro you look like a ghost" Dum said laughing to Dee while I laughed harder at Elliot's face. "Shut up" Dee said and threw some flour on Dum. "HEY" Dum yelled and threw an egg at Dee. It missed and hit Elliot. "WHY YOU-" "OKAY let's get bake to cooking" I said before a full blown food fight happened.

I poured the remaining flour in the bowl along with everything else. "Dee go get me some milk and butter and Dum bring the eggs you cracked over here" I said while stirring the dry ingredients together. "Elliot did you cut the carrots" I said while Dee and Dum got the things. "Yah" he said handing me them. He was covered in flour and eggs and some carrots. How'd he get carrots on him?

"Okay put them in the bowl" I said. He did. "Okay so do you guys have a mixer?" I asked. "Yah I'll get it" Dee said putting down the ingredients and running to get it. I mixed the milk, eggs, and butter together than poured it in the bowl with everything else.

He came back with it and plugged it up. "Now we-"

"I know SUPER HIGH" he Dee said. "No wait Dee don't ahh" I said. To late, I couldn't stop him in time. He turned it on super high and batter flew DOES A MIXER EVEN HAVE A SUPER HIGH MODE.

"AHH TURN IT OFF" I yelled as batter hit me along with everyone else. I'm hit. "I got it" Elliot said and pulled out his gun and shot the thing. It crumbled into many pieces. Dee walked over to me batter covering his entire face. "I'm sorry Alice" he said. I took my finger and wiped some batter from his cheek, I put it in my mouth. "Perfect now all I have to do is bake them" I said.

They smiled. "I'll get the cookie pans" Dum said. "Ok now boys all you do is take some dough, roll it in your hands, and put it on the pan like so" I said. They watched me a few times before doing there own. Once we filled our pans I put it in the oven.

"All done that was easy huh?" I said. We looked around. We were covered in batter, eggs on the walls along with flour and other ingredients. "Yah we better clean up before Blood sees this" I said.

"Sees what?" someone said.

We all froze and turned around. There standing in the door way was Blood. He looked at us then all around the kitchen. "Alice could I talk to you in the library for a second" he said. "Uh sure Elliot, Dee, Dum when the timer goes off take the cookies out" I said following Blood out.

"Alice…"

"I'm sorry Blood I was just trying to make cookies but then they didn't know how, then there was an almost food fight, then the mixer went haywire and"

"I'm not mad about that"

"Huh then what?"

"I'm mad about you lying to me"

"About not telling you I was making cookies?"

His eyes narrowed. "I was at the Queens Castle today and you won't believe what a little white rabbit told me" he said.

My eyes widened. Damn he found out.

To be continued…

**Blacklynx17: Okay another cliffy sorry but I will update soon (I hope) maybe next week so stay tuned for more**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blacklynx17: Hello everybody Happy Thanksgiving so yah here's my next chapter I hope you enjoy**

A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever

Chapter 8

Blood's P.O.V.

I arrived at the Queen's Castle early this morning because of some 'business' I had to take care of. I didn't want to go, but since I was a role player there were certain duty's I had to attend to. Alice was to come over today, I wanted to be back before she arrived.

When I walked in I was greeted by the White Rabbit, except he was really, really happy. It kinda disturbed me. Normally I would just ignore him but he kept saying 'Alice this' and 'Alice that' so it kind peeked my interest. "What's with you Rabbit" I said. "Oh yesterday Alice came over and wait why am I telling you this?" Peter said.

Huh okay I knew already that she came over but is there something else? He shouldn't be this happy for just giving her a gift. "What else happened?" I said. "Well if you must know she kissed me" he said matter of factly. I pulled out my gun and pointed at him.

"Tell me everything right now"

"Or else what you'll shoot me"

He had a point. I put my gun away. "If you tell me I'll tell you a secret about Alice only I know" I said slyly. His ears moved, "secret?"

"Yes no one knows about it so you'll be the first to know"

"Other than you"

"You can tell people you found out first I won't care"

"What's you came Hatter?"

"Nothing just trading information for information, so do we have a deal"

"Well I found Alice crying in the hallway on the night of the ball"

"Why?"

"I don't know, she said she got lost. I told her to spend the night, she agreed and I showed her to her room. I gave her a present shortly after and she kissed me" he said jumping up and down. "I think Alice is starting to fall for me. Now what was that secret Hatter" he demanded.

That little "Ok get in real close" I said, he did so. "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND" I yelled and left running home. She kissed him, she kissed him but… why was she crying? I stopped running, unless she heard me talking to Vivaldi. No wonder she was crying but that's still no excuse plus she snuck into my garden. I knew she smelled of my roses and Vivaldi did mentioned about hearing something there. Just wait until I get home my Alice.

Alice's P.O.V.

His eyes narrowed. "I was at the Queens Castle today and you won't believe what a little white rabbit told me" he said. My eyes widened, damn he found out.

"So Alice it surprised me a little when the White Rabbit told me you kissed him" he said. I was shocked. DAMN YOU PETER FOR TELLING BLOOD. "I… I don't know what you want me to say" I mumbled quietly. He walked up to me, I took some steps back and closed my eyes. I felt arms encircle me. "I just want you to tell me the truth: he said in a soft voice.

For a second I didn't believe it was his. "For instance why were you crying in the hallway" he said. "Because I heard you and Vivaldi talking in the hallway and thought"

"I was using you" he said, I nodded. "I understand tjat but why did you let him kiss you" he hissed. "Because I was weak and vunerable after that I would have kissed anyone who had been there for me, plus he gave me a gift and said he loved me" I said. I could feel Blood get angrier and angrier.

His grip tightened around me. "But there was no spark. I realized I was just using Peter to get over you" I said. "Well I don't forgive you for that but there's only one question left" he said. I looked at him. "Why you sneak into my garden" he said. "I did-"

"Don't lie to me, you visited smelling like roses not to mention Vivaldi told me she heard something"

"The same night I kissed Peter I kept thinking about you. Whether you really did love me or was just using me. I took a chance and decided to sneak into your garden and see if you were really using me. If you were I would have broken off what we had and tried Peter"

"And if I wasn't?"

"I hadn't gotten that far"

"Alice you know what's going to happen now"

"I have an idea" I said and shut my eyes. He's going to kill me, he's going to straight up kill me.

"I'm going to have Elliot move your stuff here" he said.

I opened my eyes, "What no chocking, no stabbing, no shooting, no killing?" I said. "Nope but until your room is ready you'll be sleeping with me since you like sleeping with guys so much" he said. "HEY THAT WAS ONLY ONCE…twice…three times?" I wondered. "Exactly" he said. Well we did make a deal and even if he hadn't found out I would have moved in eventually. "Okay" I said.

"Really no yelling, no screaming, no saying no's or hitting" he said. "I did promise you plus I'm surprised you didn't kill Peter" I said. "Well I did promise you plus I was pretty fast to leave there" he said. "That you wouldn't kill him doesn't mean you couldn't hurt him" I said. He looked dumbfounded.

I started to laugh. "Ok now that that's over would you mind telling me why your covered in flour and what I presume is dough?" he said. I laughed even harder, "the same reason you are" I laughed. Due to Blood hugging me, he had the same all over his suit.

Blood then walked over and licked my cheek. "Hmm taste like carrot cookies" he said, I blushed 10 shades of red. I just nodded. "So your making cookies…-" he mumbled. "Huh" I said. He turned away, "I would like to try one" he whispered.

I smiled "Of course Blood come on" I said grabbing his hand and going back to the kitchen. Something must have gone terribly wrong. All my cookies were on fire. "I'm sorry Alice your first batch was so delicious" Elliot said. "Yah so we ate them all" Dee said. "So we tried to make more but as you can see" Dum said. "Something went wrong" they all said.

"Boys! I guess that means we'll have to make more: I said. They all sighed in relief. "Alice call me when your done I got some paper work to do" Blood said. "Oh no you don't since these fools can't cook your going to help them: I said. He gulped, "Elliot put out that fire and throw the burnt cookies away then get some more carrots, Dee, Dum clean us the kitchen and wash the dishes, Blood crack eggs into that bowl" I said.

Blood picked up an egg and threw it into the bowl. "Like that?" he said. Dee and Dum laughed. "This is going to take a while" I said. At least it landed inside the bowl.

Several hours later

After we finished making the last batch of carrot cookies we cleaned up the mess then I left to take a shower. Even though I was still covered in dough it was quite fun making it with everybody. Everyone enjoyed the cookies very much including Blood.

I dressed in a night gown (provided by a made) and walked down the halls. "Alice" I heard a deep muscliler voice say. "Perfect Blood can you show me my room" I said. He nodded "Follow me" he said. He led me to a room, "Thanks" I said and walked in. I closed the door but I didn't hear it shut. I turned around and say Blood walking to a dresser in the room.

"Um what are doing?" I said. "Getting undressed" he said loosing his tie. "And why are you doing it in here?" I said. "Because this is my room" he said. I looked around, mostly everything was red, a little white and black here and there. He also had his own bathroom and a balcony with a mini garden on it.

So this is what his room looked like. "So where's my room" I said covering my eyes as he took off his pants and shirts. Come on, I'm no pervert. "Here" he said laughing at me.

"Huh"

"Did your forget already? Until your room is ready you shall be sleeping with me" he said with amusement.

I blushed "no way" I said.

"Really even though you cheated on me by kissing another guy and sleeping with several others"

"We weren't dating when that happened" I said but still felt bad. I gave up, "Your sleeping on the couch" I said and jumped on the bed. I pulled the covers over me then felt some movement next to me.

"Hey I thought I told you to sleep on the couch"

"But I didn't agree did I?"

My eyes twitched. "Fine then I'll sleep on the couch" I said getting up. "Oh no you won't" he said and pulled me back down. He crushed me into his chest. "Your staying right here" he said.

"No let me go" I struggled. "If you don't I'll scream" I threatened. "In pleasure" he said and starting nipping my neck. "A-ah B-bl-blood s-stop" I moaned. "No" he said and bit my neck harder. "Ow Blood please stop" I said with pleading eyes.

"Only if you say I love you"

"ah I love you"

"Again"

"I love you"

"Now call me Master"

"What no that's embarrassing"

"Say it!"

"OW ok I love you M-m-master" I said. He smirked and rolled off. I glared at him trying to catch my breath. "Why" I said.

"Why what?"

"Why do you do these things to me?"

"Because I can"

"Really"

"Because I want to"

"Your still lieing"

"Because I have to"

"What do you mean by that? Why do you have to?"

"I'm going to bed" he said and faced the other way. "Hey I'm talking to you Blood" I said. "I'm sleeping" he said. "BLOOD!" I yelled and hopped on him. "Ow" he said. We looked at each other then started laughing.

"Really Blood why?" I asked. "…because if I don't know one will know" he said. "Know what?" I said. "That your mine, that you love me and not them" he said. I smacked him. "Blood your so childish sometimes" I said and smacked him again.

"Ow stop" he said. "No it shouldn't matter if everyone knows I love you. All that should matter is that you know I love you isn't that good enough?" I said to him. "Alice… your right but to late now those marks will be there for at least two weeks" he said touching my neck.

"BLOOD YOU GRAHH" I yelled and started hitting him again. "Hahaha ow Alice really stop" he said then hugged me. "Go to bed now" he said and pulled the covers back over us. "Blood one more question why did you want me to move in so badly" I asked.

"It bugged me that you lived with the Clock Maker, he could do anything to you plus anyone can visit there especially Peter and that Knight. Here it's hard for anyone to come here" he said. "I hate you Blood you jealous kid" I said. "I love you too and remember I'm your jealous kid" he said and smiled. I like the sound of that.

To be continued…

**Blacklynxn17: I hope you enjoyed please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blacklynx17: HEY EVERYONE YOU KNOW WHAT** **THIS MEANS… YES NEW CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I made a new Heart no Kuni no Alice story called "Wonderful Wonder School" I know I have no imagination at all but bare with me and try it out. I think it's pretty good, (duh since I wrote it) but yah give me you opinion**

**Without further ado…**

A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever

Chapter 9

_*Dream realm*_

"Nightmare"

"How's your life been in Wonderland Alice?" he asked.

I giggled. "Maddening"

"I see you've chosen a mate"

"Huh? What?" I said blushing.

Nightmare waved his hand, the clouds turned to a picture of me and Blood, sleeping.

"Oh that mate yah well not really we just started dating"

"Hmm really it seems like your enjoying Wonderland huh?"

"Yah there's so many people and places it's like a whole different world, oops it is a different world hahaha"

"Haha indeed so have you decided to stay in Wonderland"

"Huh stay what do you mean?"

What was he talking about?

"Remember your family in your own world"

"Oh yah how could I forget about them" I said. All I ever wanted was to go back home how could I forget?

"So Alice still want to go back?" Nightmare asked me.

"Um I don't know I mean if I can't remember life there it couldn't have been that good right?" I said.

"Yes your absolutely right stay here Alice"

"Yah I'll stay…I'll stay"

"Alice your stay where?"

"In Wonderful Wonder World"

"*chuckles* Where?"

"Huh" I said and opened my eyes.

I couldn't see very well. I blinked a few times and when my vision cleared I saw Blood's face. "I could get used to this" I said. Waking up to Blood's face every morning didn't sound so bad.

"Hehehe I know what you mean" he said and smirked.

"So what was your dream about" he added.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"You were talking in you sleep"

"Oh I was talking to Nightmare"

"Who" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Nightmare? He's a person that I only meet in my dreams"

"What? Does he know that your mine"

"Calm down Blood stop getting so jealous so early in the morning"

"I have every right to when MY WOMAN is dreaming about other guys"

"GUY only 1"

"Whatever" he said and rolled over.

"Your such a child" I said getting up. I stretched then walked into the bathroom. "AAAHHH!" I screamed.

"Alice what happened?" Blood yelled coming in with his machine gun. "BLOOD LOOK WHAT YOU DID" I yelled pointing to my neck. There was hickey's everywhere. He started laughing. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY" I screamed and stared throwing stuff at him. He retreated still laughing.

* * *

God Alice can be so cute sometimes. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _Huh? Who could be here so early? I went to answer it.

"Blood what happened I heard Alice scream and wait why are you laughing? And why are things flying out your bathroom door?" Elliot said.

"CUZ YOUR BOSS IS A DUMBASS FEIGN" Alice yelled out.

"Hahaha don't worry about it Elliot" I laughed.

"Well anyway we got some business to take care of so we got to go"

"Give me 5 minutes" I said and closed the door.

I stated getting dressed. "Alice I have to leave on some business" I said. "GOOD AND DON'T COME BACK" she yelled. "LOVE YOU TOO" I yelled and walked out the room.

"HATE YOU"

* * *

Damn stupid Blood. How am I suppose to go anyway with these marks. I decided to just get dressed and look threw Blood's clothes. "Come on he must have a scarf somewhere" I said. Bingo, found one. I went in front of a mirror and put it on.

It didn't match, and was a little to big but t will have to do. I'll just tell everyone I caught a cold. I walked down the halls to the front entrance. I wonder who I should visit. Hmm I would usually be making Julius's coffee by now.

To the Clock Tower, I started walking there. "Hello?…Julius" I said walking in. "What are you doing here?" he said when I found him at his work place. "To come visit you and make you coffee. Same like every other day" I said.

"What's with the scarf?"

"I caught a cold"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Blood's wrong he's such a… nothing, nothing at all"

He looked at me.

"Come on" he said grabbing his coat.

"Huh? Where to?"

"Well I need some parts and you need to calm down"

"WHAT I AM CALM!"

"Exactly let's go"

"Fine"

"Wait a moment" he said and put his hand on my cheek.

There was a bright light and when I looked down I was wearing a black dress. I looked in the mirror to see I was always wearing a matching hat and scarf.

"Huh what's this?" I said and looked at him. He changed to.

"Were going somewhere classy and that outfit didn't fit in" he said.

I would have argued with him but it was truth. "Come on" he said and grabbed my hand. Wow I wonder what has happened to Julius? I've been gone one night and he's different somehow.

"Julius what happened after I left?"

"Oh nothing. Gowland came over and we had a couple of drinks. There was some left over this morning and…"

Ah I got it, he was drunk.

"We'll this classy place were going to, will it have coffee"

"How did you know" he said.

We stopped in front of a coffee shop. Julius led me in and we took our seats. Man this place looked so cute.

"I'll take a coffee black" he ordered.

"Me too" I said then our waiter walked off.

"So how's the coffee here"

"84"

"What? Better that mine?"

"No not better, almost though"

I laughed.

"Weird I've never been here before"

"Really even though you're the Hatter's girl now"

"Hey we've only been together for 2 days"

"And how's that working out for you" he said as he waiter set our drinks on the table.

"Okay I guess" I said talking a sip. "Wow this is good coffee, are you sure mine is better?"

"Yah" he said smiling. I blushed a little.

"So what did the Hatter do this morning that made you so mad"

I blushed even more thinking about it.

"Oh nothing he did something, I yelled, and he left on some business"

"Ah" he said drinking his coffee.

When we had finished Julius paid the bill then we left to get his parts. After that we returned to the Clock Tower.

"Well do you feel better now than before"

"Yah I do thanks Julius. Hey are you sure I can keep this dress?"

"I'm sure besides what am I going to do with a woman's dress"

I laughed.

"Well I better get going bye Julius" I said then left.

I really needed that, I feel so much better now. Where should I go now? Hmm I haven't seen Boris since the ball, I think I'll go visit him.

* * *

"Alice is that you" Boris said.

He spotted me across a crowd of people. "Hey Boris" I said as he pushed past people, towards me.

"Alice what are you doing here, not that I don't want you here but" he stumbled with words.

"I'm here to visit you silly besides Gowland said he had new rides" I said.

"Yup and I just finished testing them" Gowland said walking into the picture.

"Hey Alice didn't see you last time I visited Julius, he said you moved in with the Hatter" Gowland added.

"Yah I guess" I said. I mean what else could I say.

"Well have fun you two I got some business to take care off" he said and walk off.

I looked over at Boris, his cat ears were down, probably meaning he was sad.

"What's wrong Boris?"

"Nothing" he said looking away from me.

"Wanna go ride some rides with me?" I asked him.

He immediately brightened up. "Yah!" he said and grabbed me hand. He pulled me to the nearest ride. "Huh? I don't remember this Coaster" I said. "That's because it's new come on" he said and pulled me past everyone in land. We sat right in the front.

"Um Boris how high does this ride go?" I had to asked as the ride started.

"Pretty high are you ready?" he said as we got to the top.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" …

* * *

…

…

Ugh

What just happened?

I rubbed my eyes then opened them.

I think I was at the infirmary, judging how I was in bed and there was white curtains surrounding me. I also saw Boris sitting next to me. "Boris? Hey what happened?" I said.

"Well when we went down you kinda blacked out" he said.

"Again!" I said grabbing my head.

"That's not all, you lost your scarf too, it flew off somewhere" he said.

I touched my neck, that means he could see them.

"So Alice what happened to your neck?" Boris asked.

I couldn't tell him the truth, maybe he doesn't know what they are.

"Um mosquito bites I got it bad" I told him.

"Huh do you want me to make them disappear?" he asked.

"Really! How can you do that?" I said.

And before I knew it Boris was hovering over me. "Like this" he said and started licking my neck. I shivered, "ah B-Boris what are you d-doing?" I said pushing him away. He looked at me.

"Making them disappear why do you think I lick my injuries? Because after they heal now let me finish" he said and continued.

"Ah" I said. I started blushing like crazy. I should have stopped him but I didn't want too. I didn't want these hickeys for another two weeks, but it felt like I was cheating on Blood.

"There done" Boris finally said in what it felt like forever. He slowly got off me and reached for a mirror. "See" he said holding it to me. It was true, they were gone but in return was Boris's saliva.

"Yah they really are thanks Boris" I said reaching for a towel and wiping my neck off.

"So Alice you ready for another ride" he said.

"Uh huh as long as we start small" I said.

We left to go adventure the park again. It was actually quite fun this time. We avoided the big rides and went for the normal sized ones. Soon after riding most of the rides I got exhausted.

"Ok Boris I'm going to leave now" I said.

"Thanks for coming come back soon alright Alice!" he said.

"I will and if you find my scarf tell me" I said and we started laughing. We said our last good-byes then I was on my way back to Blood's mansion. Today was a fun day hanging out with Julius and Boris. How am I going to explain to Blood though how his marks disappeared.

I just won't tell him…. Wait a second that never works he always finds out in the end… oh well I'll just wait and see how long it takes him. I finally arrived at the gates of the mansion. I tried to open it… locked.

"Damn why is this gate always locked" I said.

Duh to make sure burglars don't come in.

"But why would they want to steal from Blood with all the guards he has plus Elliot, Dee, and Dum it's suicide"

I don't even know why I'm asking myself?

"Dee! Dum! Are you there?" I yelled. Why aren't they here doing there job? … maybe because it's dark and it's probably dinner time. Now that I mentioned it, I was pretty hungry now too.

"DEE! DUM! COME OUT!" I yelled.

I suddenly heard movement in the bushes.

"Whose there?" I said.

More movement.

"Stay back I have a weapon" I said.

Of course I didn't but they didn't know that.

"Well, well, well, look what I have here" a man said coming out the bushes. He had no face and was wearing all black but the thing I noticed first was the gun in his hand.

"Man I just came here to steal some stuff from the Hatter but look what I found, his woman, aren't I lucky" he said laughing to himself. I started getting really scared.

"Hey I'm not his woman" I said.

"Oh really your not the outsider who everyone loves" he said.

I gulped.

"I thought so. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, much. I'm just going to knock you out and kidnap you who knows maybe play around a little bit" he said smirking to himself.

"Stay away from me didn't you hear me I have a weapon" I said trying to back away. I was against the gate.

"Oh sure you do" he said taking a step forward.

"I'll scream" I said.

"That's why I have this baby" he said motioning to his gun. "I'll be sure to knock you out quickly" he said.

I shut my eyes, giving up, hoping it would end soon.

"Blood please help me" I whispered and looked at me at my pursuer.

BANG!

My eyes widened. I watched as the man in front of me, fell towards the ground. I tried to catch my breath touching my stomach, then arms, everywhere. He didn't shoot me. Did he shoot himself? I looked up and saw Blood walking out of the shadows.

He walked up to the man's body. He was slowly fading away, a clock appearing in his place. Blood shot the clock several times, leaving it damage beyond repair. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I didn't reply. He walked over to me and bend down to my level. "Alice answer me, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he said. I shook my head sideways. He grunted then got up and unlocked the gate.

"Can you stand" he said.

I tried to but my legs gave out under me. I ended up leaning on him for support. We walked inside the mansion.

"Hey Blood you find huh what's wrong with Alice?" Elliot said walking towards us.

"She's tired I'll talk to you later" he growled and passed him. He led us to our room then picked me up and sat me on the bed.

"Alice did something happen to you when I went out? Your acting strange" he said. I stayed silent. He looked down. "I'm sorry about this morning Alice. I understand that you might still be mad but this is torture Alice please at least tell me your alright… you can tell me anything you know" he said.

Blood he's so worried about me yet I … I …

I started crying.

"ALICE! What's wrong are you hurt?" he said.

"Blood… Blood… I'm so sorry" I said through my tears.

"I went on a date with Julius today, even though he said it wasn't a date and I didn't think it was one but it seemed like a date because we dressed fancy and went to this coffee shop and drank coffee together then I went to the amusement park with Boris and rode rides but then I black out on one of the rides because it was scary."

"I woke up in the infirmary then Boris licked my neck cuz he said it would heal my neck and I didn't want the marks anymore but it still felt wrong I'm sorry please don't be mad and leave me because I need you Blood" I said and continued crying.

Blood embraced me and said "I'm not going anywhere."

"Blood please forgive me" I cried. Blood held me tight and stroked my hair. I don't know why but I kept crying. Maybe it was because I was still in shock of what happened a few moments ago or because I felt guilty for what I did to Blood or maybe because I just realized how much I really loved Blood and needed him.

**Blacklynx17: Okay so finally I typed the new chapter I hope you enjoyed it please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blacklynx17: I feel very calm right now. It's a Sunday and about 10 in the morning but I'm kind happy. I haven't decided if this is going to be a long chapter or not yet. Please enjoy it and thanks for the reviews from last time. I mean look at this I already made 10 chapters damn.!**

A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever

Chapter 10

Blood's P.O.V.

The last thing Alice said before she fell asleep was 'I love you'. I layed her down and covered her with a blanket. I brushed her hair away from her neck… Damn they really were gone. I put my hand on her cheek and wiped a stray tear away.

Note to self never kill anyone in front of Alice or she will go into an emotional state of shock. Vile thug trying to hurt my Alice. Why weren't Dee and Dum guarding the gates in the first place? I got up and walked towards the dinning room.

"Dee, Dum" I said as I walked through the door. They looked at me, quickly swallowing their food. "Enlighten me as in why you two weren't guarding the gates!" I said.

"Well it was getting dark" Dee said.

"And it was dinner time" Dum said.

"Plus we knew you had a key"

"So we left"

"But did you stop and think if Alice had a key!"

"No we thou-"

"WHAT! What could have possible thought!" I yelled.

"Nothing" they said.

"From now on I want one of you guarding Alice every time she goes of without my presence OK!" I said.

"Yes, Boss" they coward.

"Wait a second Blood isn't that being a little bit drastic" Elliot said.

"I mean Alice will surly complain. Another thing go easy on Dee and Dum I mean you've yelled at them before but this is a whole different level" he added.

"Elliot are you GIVING ME ORDERS!"

Elliot hopped.

"No sorry Boss just suggestions"

I took a deep breath then exhaled. I really need to calm down. I pulled out a chair and sat at the table. "Alice almost got kidnapped a few seconds ago right outside the gates" I said. They all gasped.

"Did you-?"

"Yah I killed him, broke his clock to… should have tortured him a little though" I said.

"Is that why Alice was like that? Did you kill him right in front of her?" Elliot asked.

"I did, after Alice couldn't walk, I had to help her" I said.

Dee and Dum looked ashamed.

"Because of us sister got hurt" Dum said.

"Because we weren't there" Dee said.

Maybe I did go a little to hard on them. I keep forgetting there just kids… who I pay… to kill people.

"Dee, Dum it's alright mistakes happen" Elliot said.

"But?"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again!" I said.

"Okay Blood after what happened and all I understand why you want to protect Alice but isn't them being with Alice every time she leaves at every moment going to make her mad. She'll eventually sneak out just to be alone" Elliot said.

He's right. Alice would be furious at me but… but…

"I just want to protect her" I said.

Elliot walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Blood I know how you feel we all do but don't worry you'll think of something you always do. If you couldn't how could you be Head Hatter and our Boss? Just go rest I'll help you thing of something in the morning" Elliot said.

I just nodded and got up. "If you need anything just call us" he added before I left. I went straight to my room and looked upon my bed. Alice was still there, sleeping. I sighed in relieve. I went over to the other side and got in. O wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. No one's ever going to harm my Alice, not while I'm here.

* * *

The Next Morning

I woke up this morning due to someone constantly shaking me. "Not now" I said to the person. The shaking stopped. "Okay then" I hears a little fragile voice reply. I opened my eyes and saw Alice was looking at me.

"What is it?" I said. "Um well" she started, her eyes looking everywhere but my face. "Good morning" she said while closing her eyes at me and smiling. I sighed "that's why you woke me up" I said. She flinched "sorry" she said.

I sighed again and closed my eyes. "Thanks for saving me yesterday" she said. I just nodded. "And for staying with me last night" she added. I kept my eyes closed, she'll stop talking soon then we can go back to sleep. "I understand, I'll just leave now" she said and started moving away from me. My eyes shot opened and I pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"I'm leaving" she said back.

"Why"

She blinked. "Don't you want me gone?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Huh? Aren't you angry about yesterday?"

"Yes extremely"

"Then don't you want to break up with me?"

"No, yes I'm still angry about what happened but I'll get over it… I hope" I said.

Tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"But… but I cheated on you and… and almost got you killed" she argued. It was like she wanted me to break up with her.

"Oh yah I forgot to tell you last night I'm sorry" I said.

"WHAT! Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because I killed that guy right in front of you. I had forgotten you don't like seeing people killed"

"Why are you being so nice to me? I should be the one apologizing, begging you to let me stay" she said. I wiped her tears away.

"Alice you shouldn't apologize or beg me to stay. You didn't think it was a date and it was my fault for giving you those marks besides you have already apologized and told me the truth. Usually I have to force it out of you"

"But I know how it feels to be cheated on why would you want to stay with me?"

"Alice when he cheated on you if he had apologized and promised not to do it again would you have given him a second chance?'

She nodded.

"That's because you love him, hopefully not anymore but, you've already apologized to me, still waiting for that promise though, I love you Alice. I trust you enough to know you won't let it happen again" I said.

Alice finally stopped crying.

"I promise to never cheat on you again" she said.

I smiled, "Good now let's go back to bed" I said.

"Why?"

"We got a big day today and I need to be at my fullest" I said.

"Really what we doing? You don't have to work today?" she asked.

"Nope now sleep I'm tired" I said.

"I'm curious now Bloooood" she said. I felt chills.

"Tell me-" I silenced her with a kiss.

"Let's talk about it later good night" I said and closed my eyes. Hopefully they'll stay closed this time. "Blood" she said.

I groaned.

"Thanks for staying with me" she said. I pulled her close.

"Anytime love" I said then had to think for a second.

"I'm kidding you know if you cheat on me again I'll kill the bastard and lock you in this room forever" I said.

She laughed.

"I love you too"

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me. "What" I said pulling the covers over me face. "Time to wake up and get dressed" Blood said. I heard his footsteps walk away.

"What do you mean?" I said rubbing the sleepies out my eyes.

"Were going out now get dressed" he said.

I looked at him. He was already fully dressed. I yawned but still got up. "I'm going to take a shower" I said grabbing the dress I was going to wear today.

"Fine just hurry up" he said.

I couldn't help it, I slept late last night and woke up early the next morning. I needed a nice hot shower to wake myself up. After the shower I got dressed and brushed my hair. "Okay Blood I'm ready" I said coming out of the bathroom. He wasn't in the room.

"He wakes me up early then just ditches me like that" I said angrily.

"To get you breakfast" he said walking back in and throwing me an apple. I caught it and blushed, embarrassed.

"Thanks" I said.

"Good now lets go" he said and put his arm around my waist.

He led me outside the mansion. We greeted Dee and Dum who were currently sleeping by the gates. Blood's eyes twitched then he pulled out his gun. He saw me then let out a sigh and put it away. Instead he walked over to them and started to kick them awake. My eyes widened, was he really about to shoot them! I guess kicking them awake is better than shooting them but still that's cruel.

"BLOOD STOP IT!" I yelled.

He looked at me but obeyed.

"No worries Alice he usually shoots us awake" Dee said yawning.

"Yah you think we would have learned by now" Dum said rubbing his eyes.

I walked over to them and checked for injuries. "He should be doing anything to you" I said then glared at Blood.

"Don't EVER touch them again" I growled. He backed away.

"Don't worry sister by the way are you okay?" Dee said.

"Boss said you were attacked" Dum said.

"Yah I'm okay Blood came just in time and rescued me" I said.

"We promise that it wont happened again" Dee said.

"But just in case here" Dee said and handed me a key. I took it.

"It's for the gates so you'll never get locked out again" Dee said.

"Aw boys thank you" I said and kissed both their cheeks. They blushed.

"It was my idea" I heard Blood mumbled in the background.

I stood up putting the key in my pocket.

"Boys if Blood ever touches you again tell me and I'll put him in his place" I told them.

Blood sighed.

"Open the gates" he ordered.

They did as told and we walked out. "Have a good trip sister" they yelled out as we left. "They say bye to you but not their Boss" Blood mumbled. I walked next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Maybe if you didn't kick them awake they'd be nicer to you" I said.

"They need to know whose Boss" Blood said. I looked over to him and saw he was just staring at our jointed hands. "Is there a problem?" I asked. He blinked.

"No it's just…" he didn't finish and looked away.

"Just?" I said pressing on. I saw a tint of red of his cheeks.

"I've never done this before" he confessed.

"What! Really?" I said. I would have thought that Blood would have been with tons of girls before I met him, not that I'm jealous or anything just he is the Hatter… but on the other hand he is mad so maybe that's why but wait everyone here is mad… anyway right when those words left my mouth I grinned ear to ear.

"So the big bad Mafia Boss has never held a girls hand before" I said mocking him.

"I have" he said back. I thought for a second.

"Vivaldi doesn't count" I said.

He sighed.

"I thought I told you to keep that a secret!"

"Oops" I said coving my mouth with my hand.

We stayed silent for a while after that. I just let Blood lead the way through the forest. I was only thinking of one think the whole moment. It was on my mind and just would go away so I just had to ask him.

"So you've never been with someone" I said. I couldn't stand it I was so curious.

"I have you don't I?" he said.

"Other than me"

"When you the Boss of your own country your pretty much booked for the rest of your life plus you can't really trust people. You never know if they like you or are just trying to get close to you"

"You say that but here I am" I said. He looked at me.

"I trust you" he said.

"But what if I was using you, trying to get close to kill you, who knows I've been in Wonderland for a long time I could have turned mad" I said.

"Then I would be okay with that" he said. I stopped walking and looked at him. I pulled his face towards mine and crushed my lips against his. Our mouths moved in sync as I ran my hands through his hair.

"You can say the sweetest things sometime" I said when we parted. He smirked.

"Don't get used to it" he said.

"And your arrogance returns" I said playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Come on were almost there" he said. I looked around, we were at the shopping area in Wonderland.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you last night?" he said.

"No"

"Were here to buy you a whole new wardrobe" he said.

"What! I already have clothes I don't need anymore"

"Yah one dress is a lot"

"Three including one the Queen and Julius gave me" I said.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Either way your getting some new clothes" he said.

I frowned.

"I don't have enough money" I mumbled.

It's true, why do you think I've been wearing the same dress in wonderland everyday? I am dirt poor in Wonderland. Sure if I just asked for something people would give it to me (because they love me) but I'd feel bad about it. I'd be abusing my outsidery-ness powers.

"Is that what your worried about?" Blood said.

I looked at my shoes, embarrassed.

"Don't worry Alice I have plenty" he said.

"I'll pay you back" I said. Even if it takes me the rest of my life.

"Alice now that you're with me I'm not going to let you pay for anything" he said.

"But-"

"No buts come on" he said and pulled me into a dress shop.

"Hello how may I help you" a saleswoman said.

"Yes a whole new wardrobe for her" Blood said holding my shoulders.

"No we wou-" he covered my mouth.

"Sure I'll pick some out and let her try them on" she said and disappeared.

"Blood" I said.

"Fine just try them on and I'll buy one for your birthday or something" he said. I stared at him.

"I found some that would look good on her" the woman said coming back showing me the dresses. Wow they really did look beautiful, and Blood did say he would buy one for my birthday so I guess that's okay.

"Fine" I said grabbing the dresses and walking into the dressing room. I could just feel Blood smirking. I tried on the first dress and went outside to show Blood. I saw he was looking out the window, bored out his mind, till I came out.

He looked at me, eyes widening for a bit before he quickly composed himself. "Pretty" he said. Then it went that way for several hours. I'd try on a dress and he would comment, some nice things, but mostly perverted.

"Ah that was fun" I said putting my original dress on then walked out the dressing room.

"I'm glad, excuse me miss I would like to buy all these outfits" Blood said to the woman.

"Sure right away" she said and took the outfits.

"Huh? Wait a second I thought you said you'd buy one on my birthday" I said.

He handed the cashier the money. "I am" he said.

"Blood it's not my birthday" I said while he took the bags.

"Happy Un-Birthday Alice" he said to me then left the store.

"Huh wait" I said going after him.

"BLOOD!" I pouted.

He sighed.

"Cant you just thank me with a kiss" he said. I thought about it. Next I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" I said.

"That wasn't the kiss I had in mind" he said.

"Well this wasn't the birthday I had in mind" I said.

"Fair enough" he said.

"Where are we going now" I asked.

"Weapons shop" he said. I froze up.

"Blood I, I can't handle the responsibility of killing someone"

"And I can't handle the thought of loosing you. We won't get you a gun, just a knife so you can at least paralyze them" he said.

I knew I couldn't argue with Blood, in the end he would win so I just nodded.

"Good" he said and dragged me to a bench.

"Now wait here I'll be back soon" he said and walked off.

I smiled to myself, he knew I didn't want to be around weapons.

"Alice what are you doing here and all alone?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw Gowland.

"Oh hi Gowland, I was just shopping" I said.

"I can see that" Gowland said looking at the bags surrounding me. He laughed.

"Boris told me you fainted last time you visited, sorry about that" he said.

"No worries it was really fun but it's just, I'm not that good with heights" I said.

"I'll make something a little lower for yah" he said and we laughed.

"ALICE!" I then he someone yell and boy did he sound angry. I looked and saw Blood running towards us.

"I didn't know you were shopping with the Hatter" Gowland said.

"And I didn't know you talked to little girls Mary what is are you twice her age?" Blood said.

I resist the urge to laugh.

"You know what Hatter" Gowland said and pulled out his violin.

"NO! Gowland weren't you busy doing something" I said walking in front of Blood.

Gowland looked at me and blinked. "YOUR RIGHT BYE ALICE VISIT SOON!" he yelled running away.

"Phew" I sighed. I'm glad we avoided that.

"Should have practiced your weapon on him" Blood mumbled.

"Blood!" I said.

He stared at me. "What?" he said.

I shook my head. "Nothing" I said picking up the bags.

"Wait I'll grab those, here" he said handing me a bracelet and putting the bags back down.

"A bracelet?" I said.

He chuckled. "Not quite just think of a knife" he said. I didn't get it but did as told. I thought of a butter knife. Sure enough the bracelet glowed and turned into a butter knife.

"Of course you would think of the most harmless knife" Blood said and chuckled again.

I was amazed at the knife, bracelet.

"I knew you would have hated carrying a knife around so I made it so that it will change to whatever jewelry you want it to be, now thing of a necklace" he said.

I did then the butter knife glowed into a necklace.

"Wow pretty" I said.

"Not as pretty as you" Blood said then grabbed the necklace out of my hand and put it around my neck.

"Your corny" I said and laughed. He just took the bags.

"Come on there's one last stop" he said.

"Tell me" I said anxiously.

"Nope it's a surprise" he said.

"Whatever I hope it's not a restaurant though" I said.

He froze.

"Why not a restaurant?"

"Why so a restaurant?"

"Well since were always having dinner with Dee, Dum, and Elliot we haven't really been on a proper date" he said.

"Did Vivaldi convince this?" I asked, he looked away. I mean it was a sweet thought but my ex took me out on SO MANY restaurant dates, I've grown to hate'em.

"I have a better plan" I said coming up with an idea.

"I'm listening" Blood said.

"Give me some money"

"Sure but may I ask why?"

"In order for my plan to work I need money"

Blood just nodded and handed me a roll of bills. Wow he really was rich.

"Okay now wait here" I said.

"Wait wait?" he said but it was too late I was gone. I came back 10 minutes later though.

"I had gotten myself to think you just ran off with my money" he said.

"What kind of company do you hang around with?" I said.

He shrugged.

"Okay now follow me" I said, hiding the thing I bout for us. We left the shopping district and walked through the forest until we came across a clearing. I saw a tree standing on a hill so I led us over there.

"Okay now wait here" I said and started walking away.

"But-"

"NO BUTTS STAY" is said, he did as told. Once I got everything set up I yelled "Okay you can come up now."

"Alice what are you…planning?" he said.

The reason for my disappearance was to buy a picnic things. I bought the basket, the blanket, food, some cups, and drink. I was surprised they had everything here.

"I always wanted to go on a picnic" I said confessing.

"Well you could have at least told me I could have set one up for us and made it be-"

I glared at him.

"Bigger?" he said.

I was still glaring.

"and by bigger I meant invited more people" he said.

"Nice save" I said the sat down.

He sighed in relief and sat down next to me. We talked, we ate, we laughed, we argued, and at the end of the day I found myself laying on Blood's chest. Feeling his chest move up and down as he breathed, also hearing his clock ticking. Tick, tock, tick, tock, I didn't even notice I was saying it out loud.

"I'm well aware my heart is a clock Alice you don't have to remind me" Blood said.

"Hey Blood" I said.

"What?"

"Can I tell you a song my mother used to sing to me?"

I could tell he was surprised and curious by the way his body moved around.

"Knock yourself out" he said coolly. I giggled.

"Hickory, Dickory, Dock, the mouse ran up the clock, the clock stroke 12, the mouse ran down, Hickory, Dickory, Dock, Tick, Tock" I said.

I don't know why I told him that song, it just came back to me while I was listening to his clock beat.

"Whose this hickory, dickory, dock person" Blood asked.

"Um I'm not sure if it's a person, it's just a children's song" is said.

"Don't ever sing it to our children, I don't want them to be as confused as I am right now" he said.

"What's confusing about it, it's for kids, a mouse run- wait hold on our children?" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"Since when?" I said.

"Since I decided I loved you and wanted to marry you and have you all to myself" he said.

I could have argued with him but I wanted to know more about of imaginary children.

"How many?"

"Just two unless you would want more"

"What kind?"

"Twins, boy and girl"

"I hope your planning on pushing out twins"

"I plan to push something in, you can focus on the out part" he smirked.

"Creep" I said and smacked him.

"Do you think they'll have a heartbeat" I said.

"Does it matter?" he said.

"I guess not" I told him.

"I wouldn't want them to be since if they do they'll be more fragile but I'm hoping they will" he said.

I laughed at that.

"Names?" I asked.

"Hopefully not Hickory, Dickory, or Dock" he said chuckling. I felt his chest move up and down quickly and smiled to myself.

"Well I'm giving them their last name so you should come up with there first" he said. I started thinking.

"Well if there twins it's obvious I want there names to match" I said. He nodded.

"So how bout… Aki…. Aki and Yuki" I said.

"Hmm Fall and Snow huh?" he said and chuckled.

"I thought you wanted there names to match not be complete opposites" he said.

"Hey they rhyme" I said.

"Don't worry I like Aki and Yuki, you know falls my favorite season" he said.

"That's funny winter's mine" I said.

"Alice promise me something" Blood said.

"What?"

"Promise me you'll always be with me, that we'll always be together"

I smiled at his childness.

"I, Alice Liddell, promise to always be with you, Blood Dupre, and that we'll always be together" I said.

"And I, Blood Dupre, incredibly handsome Mob Boss,-"

I had to laugh when he said then.

"promise to always be with the love of my life, Alice Liddell, the flirtatious outsider"

The laughter turned to glares.

"and that we'll always be together" he said then kissed me.

We stayed quiet after that and just watched the sun set in each others arms.

"Do we really have to go home" I asked drowsily.

"Yes unless you want to risk getting killed or Elliot sending an army to find us" he said stroking my hair. I moaned but got up.

"Come on let's go back to your mansion" I said.

"Our mansion" he said and smiled.

Somehow I felt extremely happy when he said that.

A promise was made today between Blood and I, and would be kept forever.

**Blacklynx17: Yah you know what this means to be continued, sorry but good news is the next chapter is the last chapter so you'll finally have the ending! Till next week. It never dawned on me that Blood he owns his own Mansion…. And a country….huh.**

**I know some of you are wondering there was no point to the last line why did she put that just to say the name of her story in the story but no. Actually it was called a promise was made today… but I forgot to put in a promise in the story so I was like shit! **

**Now that it's about to end and I still haven't put in a promise so I had to add the promise between Blood and Alice at the last second. **

**I seem to have forgotten because I started writing this years ago and never finished so now that I'm finishing it, I seem to have forgotten some ideas but the ending is still the same as how I pictured it, not really but you'll see, thanks for reading please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Blackylynx17: Hello everyone here is the last chapter of A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever. It's been 2 years since I've started this story and I'm proud to say I am finished.**

A Promise Is Made Today And Kept Forever

Chapter 11

Sadly we had to leave our beautiful picnic spot and go back to our Mansion. We quickly got home and went to his room. Blood was ready to go to sleep but I had other things in mind. "Blood" I said laying next to him.

"Hmm" he mumbled, eyes closed.

I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him, not even giving him a chance to think, let alone breathe. He got the message though and started to move his lips against mine. One of his hands moved behind my neck and then up to knot in my hair while the other wrapped around my waist.

He pulled me closer as he caressed my lips with his tongue, earning him a moan. He suddenly pushed me away. "Alright let's calm ourselves before this goes any further" he said. I lightly chucked. "That's what I was hoping for" I said and pushed my lips against his.

"Wait hold on" he said pushing me off again. I groaned. "Blood come on I want you" I said lustfully. He finally gave in and kissed me back.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up with Blood's arms around me and us… um….completely naked. "Good morning beautiful" he said. I stayed quiet and dug my head into his chest. "I had no idea you could scream that loud" he said. I could feel him smirking.

"Pervert" I said and pounded his chest. He chuckled a bit. "That was amazing though" he whispered in my ear. I blushed bright red then something dawned on me.

"Blood you know I've been your first everything. Your first girlfriend, your first kiss, your first-"

"Fuck yes I know and I'm loving it" he said.

I glared at me.

"Now the question is what first am I?" he said.

…

…

…

"Um you're the first person who tried to kill me ha, ha, ha wait no that was Dee and Dum" I said.

"Well okay um … you are the first person I kissed in Wonderland no wait that was Peter ugh I know there must be something" I said hitting my head.

Blood suddenly got up.

"Wait Blood"

"No I'm sorry for being the last of your apparently LONG LIST OF GUYS you've been with, I'm taking a shower" he said stomping off and slamming the door to the bathroom.

Ugh man I really fucked up big time. I know he must be something. Well he is the first I truly loved… wait I also thought I truly loved my ex. I was pretty sure he was my first kiss here but Peter just had to make me drink that vial.

….How could I have forgotten…

I jumped out the bed and ran around the room trying to find my dress. I dugged my hand into the pocket and pulled out the vial…it was completely full…

* * *

"Hey Alice I'm sorry about before you know how I get" Blood said walking out the shower. "I know Blood I still love you" she said. "I love you too, Alice?"

* * *

"Carrot cookies, carrot cookies, I'm going to eat some of my carrot cookies!" Elliot sang. "Elliot" she laughed. "Yes Alice… Alice?" he said. "Where are you?"

* * *

"Hey Dee do you know where my knife is?" Dum said. "No do you know where my knife is?" Dee said. "What have I told you two about playing with knifes!" she yelled. "Sorry Alice" they both said turning around. "Alice… wait for us…"

* * *

"Let's see who I should I prey on next" Boris said sitting on a branch. "You know I don't like you getting hurt" she said. "Yah, yah I know Alice?" Boris said looking down. "Where'd you go?"

* * *

"Ugh I need to lay off the booze" Gowland mumbled. "How are you ever going to make rides drunk" she said laughing. "Hey I'm sobering up now Alice" he said. "Huh?"

* * *

"Finally done onto the next one" Julius said. "Take a break, I'll make us some coffee" she said. "Two sugar's this time please, Alice?"

* * *

"Your so cute, but so are you, and you, especially you" Vivaldi said hugging her dolls. "I think all of them are cute don't you?" she said. "Yes we do, we're glad you feel the same Alice?"

* * *

"Okay… now which way do I go?" Ace said scratching his head. "Lost again it seems" she said. "Again with you it seems" Ace turned around to hug nothing but air. "Alice…"

* * *

"When will my Alice visit, I long to hug and squeeze her" Peter said hugging himself. "When you stop calling me yours" she said. "ALICE I KNEW YOU LOVED… where are you?

* * *

"So this is where it all started" Alice said standing where it had all began. Her first meeting Wonderland, her first kiss with Peter and drinking the vial. She lifted it up "it's all thanks to you that I've met such wonderful people, I'm am truly thankful" she said.

"_I must be crazy talking to a small bottle but I did feel sorry for it" _she thought.

"Well here I go" she said.

"WAIT ALICE!" she heard him yell.

"DON'T GO!" she heard another yell.

She turned around and saw… well everyone.

"What do you think your doing! Did our promise mean nothing!" Blood yelled.

"I think I'm about to-"

"Don't you love us anymore?" the twins Dee and Dum yelled.

"Sure I do but what-"

"I stopped getting injured because of you aren't you happy?" Boris said.

"Sure I am but-"

"I've made lots of new rides for you aren't you going to ride them?" Gowland said.

"I can't right now I'm kinda-"

"I found my way here knowing where I was going, to find you" Ace said.

"I'm proud of you but-"

"Didn't you like the cookies we made together" Elliot said.

"Um yes but what does th-"

"We order you to come with us this instant Alice" Vivaldi said.

"Again kinda busy right-

"I though you were going to make a 100 point coffee for me" Julius said.

"I plan to but-"

"We love you Alice" Peter said.

"ENOUGH I AM TIRED OF GETTING INTURUPTED NOW TELL ME WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE!" Alice yelled.

"To see you off" Nightmare said appearing beside her.

"But-"

"You didn't expect to leave without saying good-bye now did you?" he said.

Alice eyes twitched. _"Did he just interrupt me" _she thought and glared at Nightmare. Alice then took a deep breath.

"All you have to do is drink it then you'll be back home" he said.

"SHUT UP!" Boris said.

"Yah don't you want Alice to stay" the twins said.

"Yes but I want her happiness more and if this is what she wants then I'll help her" Nightmare smirking.

"Nightmare you really are their worse nightmare" Alice said smirking with him.

"So that's all I have to do" Alice said.

Nightmare nodded.

"Alice wait" Blood said.

Alice looked directly into his eyes.

"I know I can be a jerk sometimes, and we argue more than we talk but I can change, I'll change for you. I love you" he said.

"Blood I finally realized what first you were. You were the first person I didn't regret being with, so don't ever change Blood" she said talking the lid off the bottle.

"NO!" they all yelled running towards Alice as she…

…

…

…

Turned the vial upside down and poured the liquid onto the ground. Everyone froze.

"I tried to tell you guys but NO EVERYONE KEPT INTERUPTING ME!… I decided to stay everyone" she said.

Everyone looked dumbfounded.

Blood was the first to move. He walked over to Alice and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN?" she screamed.

"Nope you deserve to get punished" Blood said as he walked.

"And I ran over her for nothing" Julius said turning around and walked away.

"PUT MY ALICE DOWN!" Peter yelled at Blood.

"YOUR ALICE!" Blood said facing him.

"Yes MY Alice" Peter said pulling out his gun.

"On second thought Alice go lick up the drink and return home the last one standing will go and retrieve Alice" Blood said putting me down.

"HUH YOU GUYS ARE SUCH MEN" Alice yelled.

"Hey Julius wait up, I'll go make you some coffee" she said trying to catch up with him.

"Huh wait will you make cookies too" Elliot said coming after her.

"COOKIES" the twins yelled and followed.

"I want to go" Boris said.

"Great cookies go good with booze" Boris said and they both followed after her too.

"We suppose it couldn't hurt going" Vivaldi said.

"Wait up or I'll get lost again" Ace said walking with Vivaldi.

"Coffee would really warm me up right now" Nightmare said.

"WAIT ALICE WAIT FOR ME" Peter said hopping along.

She stopped walking and turned around holding a hand out.

"What are you waiting for winter?" Alice said to Blood.

He smirked. "Don't think your off the hook, your still getting your punishment when we get home" he grabbing her hand.

And they all went to the Clock Tower and had coffee, cookies, tea, and booze. It didn't matter that they were all mortal enemies. They all forgot there roles for that one afternoon and acted like normal human being, No business, no grudges, no wars just friends coming together to be with the one they love most, Alice Liddell. The next day they all went back to hating each other and to tell you the truth, there is no where Alice would want to be then right her in Wonderland.

The End

And just incase some of you are wondering what happened after…

Alice lived a long happy life. A few weeks later after Alice's 'punishment' from Blood she found out she was pregnant and had beautiful twin babies named Aki and Yuki. Alice, years later, had three more kids names Lorina, Axel, and Sora. She got married to Blood and visited her friends everyday. Only Aki and Lorina had heartbeats. In the end she had a family of 7 including herself and Blood, but not including everyone in Wonderland. Alice lived a long and happy life and never though once of going back to her world.

**Blacklynx17: Okay here's the end. It's been a long time since I first started the story and I know at some times we thought it would be finished but it is. Thank you everyone for reading until the end I hope you shall never forget this story for as long as you live.**


End file.
